De l'ombre à la lumière
by Caaal
Summary: Lorsque deux auteurs s'associent, ça donne cette histoire ! 2008, ls digisauveurs sont des jeunes adultes mais bientôt, ils seront rattrapés par un ennemi du passé : l'océan des ténébres...
1. Chapter 1

_Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de deux auteurs (Alounet et lapin bleu sans pattes pour ne pas les nommer…)._

_Tous les deux sont des grands fans de Digimon ! (D'ailleurs les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, il en va de soi…)_

_L'histoire nous a était inspiré suite au visionnage intégral des deux saisons de Digimon lorsque le petit lapin bleu est venu se perdre en vacances chez Alounet… _

_Alors il faut quand même vous prévenir, il y aura du Yaoi dans les prochains chapitres (devinez sur quels personnages ?)…_

_En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer les deux âmes en perdition que nous sommes ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_ New York – Central Park – Mercredi 3 septembre 2008 – 10 heures_

Dans le riche quartier de l'Upper East Side, la fin de l'été s'annonçait proche. Les feuilles commençaient à tomber des arbres et à joncher le long de Central Park pour virevolter jusqu'à l'East River. Et durant ce parcours, évidemment, elles passaient devant nombres hôtels de luxes, restaurants glamours ou magasins chics.

L'automne approchait, il ne restait donc plus beaucoup de jours pour que les riches princesses de Manhattan abordent leurs tenues les plus sexys qu'elles avaient ramenés de leurs vacances dans les îles ou en Europe.

C'était le cas de Mimi Tachikawa. Cette jeune japonaise vivait en Amérique depuis bientôt huit ans. Elle s'était donc acclimatée à ce nouvel environnement. A dire vrai, ce ne fut pas tellement difficile pour elle. Déjà adolescente, elle s'était facilement retrouvé dans ce monde ou l'argent est roi et les privilèges extrêmes pour des gamines qui – comme elle – avaient des parents prêts à dépenser des fortunes pour leurs chers progénitures.

La jeune fille profitait donc d'une de ses dernières après-midi avant la reprise des cours pour flâner le long des rues commerçantes – à la recherche d'une nouvelle robe ou d'un nouveau bijou.

Elle appréhendait la rentrée dans cette nouvelle école. Ses parents l'avaient laissé choisir ce qu'elle désirait. Mais ils ne s'attendaient sans doute pas à ce que le choix de la jeune brune se focalise sur une école de théâtre. Et pas des moindres. L'une des plus côtés de Manhattan et qui faisait appel aux meilleurs comédiens des États-Unis pour apprendre l'art et la manière de jouer du Shakespeare comme du soap-opéra.

Mimi n'était pas une talentueuse actrice – elle se devait d'être honnête – mais son père avait beaucoup de relations, des contacts influents. C'est donc sans mal qu'elle avait réussit le casting en juin dernier. Mais depuis, elle ne savait pas réellement si elle trouverait sa place dans cette nouvelle école. Elle avait 20 ans et toute la vie devant elle. Mais pourtant, peu de choses lui faisaient réellement envie.

Les magasins l'attiraient de moins en moins. Ses activités bénévoles se passaient très bien d'elle. Ses parents avaient finalement compris qu'elle était une grande fille. Ses copines de lycées étaient toutes en routes pour de grandes universités telles que Yelle ou Harvard. Et ses amis d'enfance se trouvaient à l'autre bout du monde. A dire vrai, elle s'ennuyait.

Elle pouvait néanmoins compter sur Palmon. Sa partenaire de toujours. Sa meilleure amie. Mais depuis une semaine déjà, sa compagne était retournée dans le Digimonde pour réparer les dégâts causés par une terrible tempête. Mimi ne l'avait pas accompagné. Elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Aucune motivation.

Ce matin là, Michael essaya de la joindre une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé depuis la dernière fois. Elle était susceptible et s'énervait facilement. Et les avances qu'il lui avait fait lors de la soirée « Black & White » organisée pour le nouveau film de Stanton, le père de Michael, lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Peut-être parce qu'il avait tendance à trop boire ces derniers temps… Elle appréciait bien Michael. Il fut un ami important plusieurs années auparavant – et un petit-ami de passage – mais elle avait été claire avec lui. Elle n'en était pas amoureuse. D'ailleurs, elle était très complexe. Tandis qu'elle rêvait au prince charmant d'un côté, elle enchaînait les relations passagères d'un autre. Incapable de se stabiliser avec un garçon. Se lassant des uns comme des autres. Trouvant chacun des garçons qu'elle rencontrait aussi stupide qu'inintéressant, sans humour ou sans conversation.

Elle était difficile. Mais surtout capricieuse. Alors elle préférait rester seule. Ses copines devaient penser qu'elle était malade. Elle fut la seule de son groupe à ne pas avoir un copain durant l'été ni à raconter ses folles aventures en Grèce.

Elle s'arrêta sur un banc de Central Park. Sa robe mauve flottait quelques peu tandis qu'elle devait retenir son chapeau pour ne pas qu'il s'envole. Puis le vent se calma. Le soleil était en train d'apparaître. Elle déboutonna les boutons de sa veste attendant patiemment que son rendez-vous n'arrive.

- Bonjour Mimi.

La jeune fille se leva et fit face au grand garçon à lunettes qui les replaçait sur son nez. De son air un peu nigaud, il se frotta la tête laissant tomber au sol le dossier qu'il tenait. Il s'empressa de le ramasser – laissant Mimi esquisser un sourire. La jeune fille était ravie de le revoir. Parce qu'il lui manquait. Il était l'une des rares personnes à la connaître telle qu'elle était. Et surtout une des rares personnes qu'elle pouvait accepter de voir à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

- Toujours aussi stressé je vois, fit elle remarquer à son ami.

- C'est demain mon premier jour. A dire vrai… J'angoissais un petit peu mais je reviens du Digimonde. Nos amis ont su me rassurer.

- Gomamon est resté là-bas je présume ? Pour réparer les dégâts de la tempête ?

- Oui. Il me rejoindra avec Palmon par la suite. Tu es très en beauté, remarqua le jeune étudiant en médecine.

Mimi sourit de plus belle. Elle n'était pas gênée par ce compliment, mais flattée. Joe avait l'art de la complimenter sans qu'elle s'y attende et surtout, le plus sincèrement du monde.

Le vent frais se leva de nouveau. La jeune new-yorkaise attrapa le bras de Joe et commença à marcher le long du parc en sa compagnie pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Tu t'es bien installé ? L'appartement te plaît ?

- Enormément ! Tu remercieras encore ton père pour moi. Je ne pensais pas trouver un appartement aussi peu cher en plein cœur de New York. Et en plus, il est juste à côté de l'hôpital.

- C'est donc au Bellevue Hospital Center que tu seras interne ?

- Oui j'en reviens d'ailleurs. J'entame mes premières gardes demain. Pouvoir travailler dans un hôpital aussi prestigieux n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Je penses que cette année à New York sera bénéfique pour moi.

- Et ça nous permettra de nous voir un peu plus souvent, ajouta Mimi qui pensait surtout à son intérêt dans l'histoire. Du moins entre deux patients ou deux devoirs, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter.

Elle connaissait tellement bien son ami qu'elle savait que son travail ou ses études passaient constamment avant tout le reste. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle savait aussi lui faire prendre un peu de bon temps et profiter de la vie.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? demanda le jeune homme à son amie.

- Bien sûr. Je t'emmène dîner dans un petit restaurant pas loin de chez moi.

- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir un tel…

La jeune femme posa sa main sur la bouche de son ami pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Chut ! Je me dois de fêter dignement ton arrivée à New York ! Donc c'est moi qui t'invites !

- Tu sais très bien que ça me gêne de…

- Mais j'attends quelque chose de toi en échange ! Tu m'inviteras à dîner chez toi ce week-end. Histoire de me montrer ton appartement. Attention, j'exige de la cuisine japonaise ! Tu es la seule personne que je connaissais qui sache si bien la cuisiner…

- D'accord. Marché conclu, obtempéra le futur médecin.

Ils passèrent une partie de la journée à vagabonder dans les rues de New York. Vers 16 heures, Joe abandonna son amie pour retourner ranger un petit peu son appartement. Mimi en profita alors pour se rendre chez elle se reposer un peu et changer de tenue pour ce soir.

* * *

_ New York – Immeuble Tachikawa – Upper East Side – Mercredi 3 septembre 2008 – 16h_

Ses parents possédaient tout un immeuble. Son appartement privé se situait au cinquième étage. Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, sa domestique s'empressa de la débarrasser de sa veste et de son sac. Mimi se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, sans adresser un mot. Parce qu'elle était lasse de cette vie.

Elle ouvrit sa garde-robe et se trouva face à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Ou était la petite fille naïve et innocente pleine de sincérité qu'elle était auparavant ? Désormais elle ne voyait qu'une femme riche, pleine de pouvoir, indécise et sans aucun intérêt. Une New-Yorkaise typique dont la seule occupation était de faire flamber sa carte bleue avec de l'argent qu'elle ne possédait pas.

Joe ne la jugeait pas, au contraire, il parvenait à voir en elle les meilleures facettes de sa personnalité. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'appréciait autant. Il avait toujours était fin psychologue avec elle. Et elle en avait besoin, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Elle attrapa quelques robes qu'elle posa sur son lit afin de faire son choix. Elle trouvait ça ridicule. Elle SE trouvait ridicule.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et sa domestique entra.

- Monsieur Stanton est là mademoiselle. Dois-je le faire monter ?

Mimi reposa l'une de ses robes sur son lit et regarda quelques secondes sa domestique. Elle réfléchissait. De toute façon, elle devrait lui faire face tôt ou tard. Autant qu'elle se débarrasse de ce poids maintenant.

- Allez-y.

Elle n'attendit que quelques minutes avant de voir Michael passer le pas de la porte. Il avait l'air fatigué, les cheveux en bataille. Il referma la porte derrière lui et attendit que Mimi dise quelque chose.

Cette dernière s'assit sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse et commença à refaire ses cheveux.

- Tu ne vas pas rester planté là comme un piquet ? Assied-toi, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Michael obéit et s'assit sur le bord du lit de la jeune femme. Il semblait gêné et finit par lui dire :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé l'autre soir. Mais… J'étais pas dans mon état normal.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois, lança t-elle cinglante.

- Je le sais bien. Mais comprends-moi. Ta façon de danser avec moi c'était…

- Parce que c'est ma faute maintenant ? rétorqua la jeune femme en laissant tomber sa brosse à cheveux sur la coiffeuse. Dis aussi que je suis une aguicheuse.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit, répondit le jeune homme aussi sec.

- Mais tu le penses !

La jeune femme regardait son ami au travers du miroir. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà leur relation devenait de plus en plus chaotique. Si bien qu'ils semblaient arriver peu à peu à un point de non retour.

- De toute façon dès que je veux entamer une discussion avec toi tu te braques. J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître.

- Tu veux rire Michael ? Je suis celle qui t'a toujours sorti des pires ennuis ! J'ai été celle qui mentait à ton père lorsque tu rentrais complètement ivre d'une soirée avec ta confrérie d'étudiants. J'étais celle qui t'a tenu la main dans les pires épreuves de ta vie.

- Alors arrêtes de me protéger comme tu le fais et laisses moi être ton protecteur pour changer, demanda le jeune blond.

Mimi se retourna vers lui pour lui faire face.

- Je n'ai plus besoin d'être protégée. Je suis une femme. J'ai assez pleuré par le passé.

- Tu te comportes pourtant toujours comme une pauvre enfant gâtée !

Michael venait de se lever et s'apprêtait à lui sortir tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

- Regarde moi toutes ces robes, ton attitude. Ton appartement et ton école, tes copines ou ta voiture. Tout chez toi est superficiel. Rien ne semble réel. Tu te protèges derrière l'argent de tes parents pour ne pas faire face à tes problèmes. Derrière cette facette de femme puissante pour ignorer tes sentiments. Je croyais que ton symbole était celui de la sincérité ?

Michael fut tellement sincère dans ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il énerva Mimi. Elle ne laissa rien transparaître et demanda une première fois – et sèchement :

- Sors d'ici.

- Tu ne veux même pas en discuter ?

- Dehors ! s'énerva la jeune femme. Je t'ai dis de sortir !

- Très bien ! Tu sais où me trouver.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de prendre la porte et de laisser la jeune femme seule dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber au milieu de ses robes…

* * *

_ New York – Rues de l'Upper East Side - Mercredi 3 septembre 2008 – 19 heures_

Mimi descendit de son immeuble et rejoignit sur le trottoir d'en face son meilleur ami qui l'attendait, un journal dans les mains. La jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue et attrapa son bras pour commencer à marcher le long des rues. Le ciel se couchait et le noir envahissait les rues. Heureusement, les nombreux immeubles et lampadaires se chargeaient de palier à cette déconvenue.

- Comment tu t'en sors au niveau de l'anglais ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant le journal que Joe jetait dans une poubelle.

- Mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Les cours avec toi me furent bien utiles je dois reconnaître.

- En cours de langues, je suis la meilleure, fit-elle malicieusement.

Joe s'arrêta alors regardant son amie. Cette dernière sût qu'il allait aborder un sujet qu'elle n'appréciait que très peu.

- Si tu m'expliquais ce qui te tracasses ? demanda le jeune interne.

- Pourquoi quelque chose me tracasserais ? Je suis en plein New York, au bras d'un charmant jeune homme prêt à déguster mon plat favori dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville !

Joe la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il était très sérieux.

- Je te connais Mimi Tachikawa. Tes yeux te trahissent. Tu as ce regard… mélancolique, triste. Je n'arrive plus à retrouver ce regard plein de vie… Pourtant, lors de ton dernier séjour à Odaiba tu semblais te porter à merveilles…

Mimi repensa à ce fameux séjour. C'était il y a plusieurs mois déjà, lors des fêtes de l'année dernière. Elle avait passé quinze jours sur place pour fêter Noël avec ses amis Digisauveurs. Ils fêtaient en même temps les cinq années passés depuis la mort de VenoMyotismon. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'est à son retour que tout avait commencé. La sensation de ne pas évoluer. De ne servir à rien. Tous ses amis avaient des projets plein la tête. Joe ferait un médecin hors pair, Sora se lançait dans le stylisme… Chacun de ses amis concrétisait des rêves et devenait adulte. Pas elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Joe. Je voudrais juste profiter d'une belle soirée en ta compagnie. Tu veux bien ?

- Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ?

- Oui.

Et c'était vrai. Joe était la seule personne en qui la jeune femme avait une confiance aveugle. Pour le jeune homme, c'était réciproque. Il devait juste faire très attention à ne pas laisser paraître la vraie nature de ses sentiments. Pour lui, Mimi n'était pas que sa meilleure amie. C'était aussi la femme qu'il aimait depuis des années déjà. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations avec qui que ce soit. Il était le grand célibataire de la bande. Le seul à ne pas connaître les joies d'une relation de couple. Mais il ne voulait pas trahir Mimi. Même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, son amour pour elle était trop important.

Il n'aborda plus le sujet de la soirée et profita pleinement de son repas. Ils vinrent à parler de leurs amis, des parents de Mimi et de l'école qu'elle intégrerait dans quelques jours. Puis l'heure avançait et Joe devait rentrer se reposer. Le lendemain commencerait sa première garde.

* * *

_New York – Café Central Perk – Jeudi 4 septembre 2008 – 11h_

Mimi était en train de boire un chocolat chaud tout en lisant un magazine people. Elle regarda sa montre. Ses pensées allèrent pour Joe qui était déjà certainement en pleine consultation à l'hôpital. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il devait être complètement stressé. Puis elle pensa à Michael et à ses paroles blessantes de la veille. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Joe. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'appréciait que très peu le jeune américain. Mimi savait pourquoi. Elle pensait que le jeune interne jalousait cette amitié, cette proximité qu'elle avait avec un autre garçon que lui. Elle le comprenait. Parce qu'intérieurement, elle jalousait les autres amies de Joe. Elle ne voulait pas être relayée à la seconde place. D'ailleurs, elle appréhendait énormément le jour ou il se trouverait une petite copine. A ce moment là, il aurait certainement moins de temps à lui accorder et ça, elle ne l'apprécierait pas. Mais la situation ne s'étant jamais présenté à eux, Mimi n'aborda jamais le sujet.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un jeune homme tapota son épaule derrière elle. Surprise, elle regarda l'homme qui l'abordait. Elle fut surprise de découvrir Willis, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bientôt trois ans.

- Ca alors ! Quelle surprise !

Mimi ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste de retrouver son compagnon digisauveur. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait envie de calme et de solitude – tout son contraire d'ailleurs.

- Willis… Tu es de passage à New York ?

- Pour quelques jours seulement. Ma grand-mère est décédée… Donc c'est moi qui m'occupe des formalités administratives.

- Toutes mes condoléances, répondit la jeune femme, sincère.

- Merci… Je repars pour le Colorado en début de semaine prochaine. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Elle détestait revoir les gens pour ça. Que devenait-elle ? Elle ne voulait pas répondre parce qu'elle avait l'impression de ne rien devenir. Elle essaya de rester le plus souriante possible.

- Je rentre dans une grande école de théâtre et… Joe est interne à l'hôpital Bellevue. Tu te souviens de Joe ?

Willis s'en rappelait vaguement. Il ne connaissait que très peu les digisauveurs japonais. Il n'avait des contacts qu'avec Davis, Yolei, Koushiro ou encore Mimi. Pour cette dernière, c'était le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux en Amérique.

- Pas vraiment. Mais tu me le présenteras. Ca serait sympa de se voir un soir avant que je ne m'en aille.

- Oui pourquoi pas, répondit-elle peu convaincante.

- Je dois me dépêcher, je suis en retard. J'ai mon digivice sur moi si tu veux me contacter.

- Entendu, a bientôt.

Willis prit son sac et sortit du café laissant la jeune femme seule.

* * *

_New York – Bellevue Center Hospital – Jeudi 3 septembre 2008– 22 heures_

Joe venait de terminer sa première journée de gardes. Comparé à ce qu'il imaginait… C'était moins pire. Son stress habituel se dissipa au bout de quelques patients et il reprit confiance en lui assez rapidement. Le médecin en chef semblait ravit de sa nouvelle recrue et Joe avait déjà droit à plusieurs éloges. Ce qui le gênait. Il fut heureux de sortir de l'hôpital et de pouvoir enfin se reposer un petit peu. Le parking était toujours aussi plein et les urgences regorgeaient encore de patients. S'il le pouvait, il passerait sa vie à soigner les autres, mais il en était physiquement incapable. Joe regarda le ciel et se décida à rentrer chez lui à pieds. Il n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes de marche. Mais alors qu'il traversait le parking, il vit Michael regagner sa voiture. Le jeune homme boitait et avait l'arcade sourcilière recousue. Il avait sans doute dut se passer quelque chose. Hésitant un moment, il alla finalement le saluer.

- Bonsoir Michael.

Ce dernier se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait et délaissa sa belle voiture rouge pour lui faire face. Il reconnut rapidement Joe qu'il avait croisé dans le Digimonde ou lors de soirées organisées par Mimi. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pour lui, Joe était son principal rival. Si Mimi ne l'avait jamais comprit, cela n'échappa pas à Michael que Joe était amoureux de leur amie.

- Joe. Tu es à New York ?

- Mimi ne t'as pas dit ? Je travaille dans cet hôpital comme interne.

- Si, elle a du m'en parler mais… J'ai une mauvaise mémoire.

- Tout va bien ?

Joe lui demanda cela en regardant la blessure au-dessus de l'œil du jeune homme.

- Ca ? dit-il avec un petit rictus. Petite blessure de guerre… Rien de grave, une bagarre dans un bar et…

- Dans un bar ?

Joe semblait étonné que le si propre Michael Stanton fréquente ce genre d'endroits.

- Pas besoin de leçon, Mimi est déjà passée par là.

- Je ne te juge pas, répondit l'interne.

- Je te déposes ? demanda Michael avec une idée derrière la tête.

- Merci mais je préfères rentrer à pieds.

- Allez ne te fais pas prier, grimpe !

Joe hésita quelques instants mais ne se voyant pas refuser de nouveau la proposition du garçon, céda. Il entra dans la belle voiture du jeune homme et attacha sa ceinture.

- Jolie voiture.

- Un cadeau de mon père lors de son dernier voyage.

Joe savait ce qu'était ce monde de richesses. Pourtant lui était pauvre, mais il avait toujours vu à travers la famille Tachikawa les privilèges que l'argent apportait. Michael démarra et sortit du parking. Joe guida le jeune homme jusqu'à son appartement.

- Tu as vu Mimi ces derniers jours ?

- Hier, nous sommes allés dans son restaurant.

- Et je présumes qu'elle ta raconté que nous nous étions disputés ? Pour ma défense, elle n'a plus toute sa tête depuis quelques mois.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit, répondit-il sèchement.

Joe réalisa que Michael venait d'en dire trop, certainement volontairement. Il ne voulait pas savoir le contenu de l'histoire mais la curiosité le poussa à écouter.

- Elle me reproche de trop m'amuser et moi qu'elle ne soit pas assez présente… Et puis… Elle me chauffe tout le temps, après elle se plaint qu'on la traite de traînée derrière son dos.

S'en était trop.

- Arrête la voiture.

- Attends on y est presque.

- ARRETE CETTE VOITURE !

Joe venait de s'énerver comme rarement il le faisait. Michael s'arrêta et Joe descendit. Le conducteur en fit autant et arrêta le jeune interne.

- Je sais que ça fait mal d'entendre la vérité sur celle qu'on aime mais, vaut mieux que tu saches maintenant, ça t'éviteras de souffrir.

- Bonne soirée Michael.

Joe s'éloigna, gardant en tête les dernières paroles de Michael. Oui, il était fou amoureux de Mimi. Et la Mimi décrite par Michael n'existait pas. Elle était douce, innocente. C'était une jeune femme fragile, qui aimait s'amuser, mais pas du tout comme il la décrivait.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien et lui permettrait d'oublier ça. Finalement, son premier jour de travail s'était mal terminé.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aloooors, en premier lieu il me semble important de préciser certaines bases qu'Al n'a pas cru bon de vous expliquer ! ( :p) Vous allez vite découvrir qu'autant Al est avare en présentation, autant moi je suis bavarde ^^_

_Bon il à déjà pensé à dire que cette fic est une co-écriture et c'est déjà pas mal. Pour faire simple, on écrit chacun un chapitre, je (le lapin bleu) se concentre sur le Japon, et Al s'occupe des Etats-Unis._

_Cette fic se déroule post-saison 2, je vous donne l'âge des persos , et comme Al m'a fait remarquer que le fait que j'utilise autant les noms japonais qu'occidentaux, voir des fois même juste les noms de famille, risque d'en perdre quelques un, je vous mets aussi les correspondances entre noms occidentaux (que j'utilise comme surnom) et noms japonais (mais au format français cad prénom + nom jsuis pas sadique non plus XD) :_

_Joe : 22 ans : Jyou Kido_

_Sora, Tai, Matt : 21 ans : Sora Takenouchi, Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida_

_Mimi : 20 ans : Mimi Tachikawa_

_Izzy : 19 ans : Koushiro Izumi_

_Ken, Yolei : 18 ans : __Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue _

_TK, Kari, Davis : 17 ans : Takeru Takeishi, Hikari Yagami, Daisuke Motomiya_

_Codi : 15 ans : Iori Hida_

_En plus je mets souvent des renvois pour des notes en fin de chapitre… Vous êtes pas obligés de les lire :p c'est souvent juste quelque chose que je voulais préciser ou ma vie que je voulais raconter à ce moment précis :p Comme ce chapitre est très long, je pense mettre les notes à la fin de la journée concernée, plutôt qu'a la fin du chapitre même. _

_Pour tout ce qui est scolarité et autres, je vais me baser sur le système français parce que ça me simplifie la vie et que ça vous la simplifie aussi. (cad rentrée en septembre et vacances omniprésente mdr). Sinon sachez, pour information qu'il y à 14 heures de décalage horaire entre New York et Tokyo et que je vais essayer de le respecter au maximum._

_Je trouve ça super drôle parce que Al à écrit le premier chapitre, et on devait commencer le même jour, mais à cause du décalage horaire, finalement je suis avant lui ! Personne d'autre trouve ça drôle ? Tant pis ! _

_Blabla de tout ce qui est obligatoire : Digimon n'est ni à moi, ni à Al, on emprunte juste l'univers et les persos pour leur faire faire pleins de bêtises. Et il y à des chances que cette fic devienne en partie yaoi donc bon ceux que ça dérange …._

_J'ai posé ce chapitre aussitôt écrit, c'est à dire que je l'ai pas fait corrigé par Al (deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une seule) donc bon vous avez le droit de raler sur les fautes, mais je me suis dit que vous aviez assez attendu le chapitre comme ça ! La prochaine fois je serais plus rapide, promis ! (et s'il y a du retard dans le prochain chapitre, ça sera la faute de Al, pas la mienne héhé)_

_Voili Voilou, j'ai fini de vous embêter. Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 2**

_**Tokyo - Mercredi 3 Septembre – 10h**__ (donc 20h la veille à New York, vous suivez ? :p) _

_Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps sur Tokyo lorsque Yamato ouvrit douloureusement un œil. Ce fichu soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux mal fermés la veille le fit cligner. Il attrapa son téléphone portable qui trainait sur la table de chevet pour regarder l'heure. _

_Il faudrait qu'il se lève. Il avait promis aux autres digisauveurs de les rejoindre dans le Digimonde pour le déjeuner, puis pour une après-midi complète de grands travaux afin de réparer les dégâts qu'avait causé une tempête particulièrement violente. Ils y avaient déjà travaillé toute la semaine passée, mais Matt n'avait pu les aider que sporadiquement, déjà victime d'un emploi du temps bien chargé. _

_Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il allait réussir à incorporer les cours à la fac dans celui-ci (l'emploi du temps). Il était sensé passé en deuxième année de musicologie. Enfin, à condition qu'il réussisse les rattrapages qu'il devait passer dans le courant du mois, sa première année avait été laborieuse, il s'était inscrit dans cette filière surtout dans le but de consolider ses bases, et il avait fini par s'apercevoir que des bases, il n'en avait pas tellement. _

_Il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer la musique juste comme il le faisait actuellement. Le groupe des Teenages Wolves allait plutôt bien en ce moment et ils commençaient même à devenir plutôt connus dans le milieu des groupes indépendants. _

_S'il avait pu juste faire une carrière éclair de rock star, prendre sa retraite à 35 ans, riche à millions et passer le reste de sa vie à regarder son plafond Matt aurait été comblé. Mais le public est capricieux et rien ne garantissait qu'il soit un jour suffisamment célèbre pour pouvoir vivre de ses rentes. _

_En tout cas c'était l'avis de son père, et après une année entière à écouter ses récriminations, Yamato avait décidé de s'inscrire en fac de musique. Mais il ne s'y sentait vraiment pas à sa place, tous ces petits fils de bourges jouant du piano lui filait de temps en temps la nausée. (1)_

_Pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit contre le piano en soi, non. Seulement même si quelques cours s'intéressaient à la musique contemporaine, il fallait aussi aller aux cours d'histoire de la musique. Et obtenir de bonnes notes. Ou aller aux rattrapages, comme c'était son cas. _

_Il rouvrit les yeux et rejeta un œil sur son téléphone. 10h30. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se lève. _

_Il rassembla toute sa volonté, se redressa et posa les pieds aux sols. Pas qu'il était réellement paresseux, mais en ce moment il passait ses journées à courir de droite à gauche, ce qui faisait que le matin, il hésitait toujours un peu à se lever. Il lui arrivait souvent de se dire « et si aujourd'hui je ne me levais pas ? Le monde continuerait à tourner sans moi, une journée dédiée à la flemme n'entrainera pas de troisième guerre mondiale. » _

_Mais il finissait quand même par se lever. Comme aujourd'hui. _

_Il se mit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour assouvir un besoin naturel et se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, puis il partit en direction de la cuisine, pour boire le café qui lui permettait de remettre ses yeux à leurs places, dans leurs orbites. _

_Ces temps ci il avait pris l'habitude de trouver le café déjà tout près, encore chaud en l'attendant. Apprendre à Gabumon à se servir de la cafetière était définitivement une riche idée. Il se levait toujours avant lui et prenait un réel plaisir à jouer avec les « gadgets électroniques humains », comme il aimait les appeler. _

_Mais Gabumon avait passé la semaine dans le Digimonde avec les autres, il était ravi de pouvoir passer du temps avec ses amis digimons, et c'était de toute façon bien plus palpitant que de rester à l'appartement en attendant le retour de Matt. (Celui-ci ne pouvant pas toujours l'emmener lors de ses déplacements, le drôle de chiens bleus à corne ne pouvant pas décemment passer pour un animal domestique, ou tenir dans un sac comme Patamon. Il aurait ruiné le dos de celui qui devrait porter le sac). _

_Matt du donc se préparer son café lui-même, et s'assit à table pour le boire, en récupérant le journal abandonné plus tôt par son père, qui, proche de la retraite, avait entamé une espèce de période de crise de préretraite, où il essayait de passer tout son temps au studio de télé, histoire de bien montrer qu'il était indispensable, et donc, surtout pas à mettre en retraite. _

_Matt savourait donc son café, et sa tranquillité quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Il jeta instinctivement un coup d'œil à la pendule murale, y lit 11h et se demanda qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite. _

_Il espérait presque que ce soit des témoins de Jéhovah, les envoyer balader lui rendrait peu- être un peu d'énergie. _

_Il posa donc sa tasse à moitié vide sur la table et parti ouvrir la porte. La personne derrière la porte ne devait décidément pas être un témoin de Jéhovah, étant donné qu'elle sonnait maintenant de façon ininterrompue, et qu'aucun témoin de Jéhovah ne se serait permis une impolitesse pareille. _

_Il déverrouilla donc la porte et tomba nez à nez au sourire pétillant d'un brun aux yeux chocolat à l'air dynamique. _

- Taichi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ?

_Le susnommé n'hésita pas une seconde et entra dans l'appartement sans attendre d'y être inviter, pour aller s'assoir sur une des chaises de la petite cuisine-salle à manger. _

- Je viens t'aider à tenir ta promesse. Si tu arrives plus tard que midi tapantes ça risque d'énerver les filles qui vont délirer un bon quart d'heure sur tes retards chroniques et le manque de respect que c'est par rapport à la cuisine qu'elles se sont fatiguées à faire, et bla bla

_Le brun avait pris un ton nasillard, surement dans le but d'imiter les filles, qui n'employaient absolument jamais ce ton. _

_La phrase trop longue fit naitre un début de mal de crane dans le cerveau du blond. Il avait pensé pouvoir privilégier d'un réveil tranquille dû à l'absence de Gabumon et de son père. _

_Il referma la porte pour retourner s'assoir devant son café, sans en proposé à son ami, qui de toute façon n'en buvait pas. _

- Tu viens de te lever pas vrais ?

_Il avala une gorgée avant de répondre, avec toute la mauvaise foi possible. _

- Pas du tout, je suis d'ailleurs presque près à partir. J'allais être à l'heure tu sais.

_Taichi le regarda d'un air moqueur. _

- C'est vrais qu'il n'y a pas de brigade des mœurs dans le Digimonde, mais à ta place je mettrais quand même un pantalon et un tee-shirt. Même si ton caleçon est très chouette.

_Matt ne répondit pas, termina son café se leva et se contenta de dire : _

- Je reviens.

_Puis il retourna dans sa chambre prendre une douche rapide et s'habiller de façon un peu plus décente. _

_Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de rituels, les deux jeunes hommes n'étant pas réellement abonnés à la ponctualité, ils savaient reconnaitre les signes qui montraient que le lendemain, l'autre aurait besoin d'un coup de main pour se lever et se préparer suffisamment vite. _

_Une fois que Matt fut prêt, ils utilisèrent son ordinateur pour se rendre dans le Digimonde. Koushiro c'était débrouillé on ne savait trop comment pour installer un passage permanent vers le Monde Digital sur les ordinateurs de chacun des digisauveurs japonais, ce qui leur permettait de s'y rendre à peu près quand il le souhaitait. Même si les digimons habitaient maintenant avec eux la plupart du temps, ils avaient besoin de temps en temps de revoir leur monde, et ce passage simplifiait grandement les choses. _

_Matt l'avait utilisé certaines fois quand il aspirait à un peu de tranquillité, loin de la mégalopole japonaise et de son brouhaha incessant. _

_(1 - Je n'y connais rien du tout du tout en Musique. Ni en fac de musicologie ou qu'est-ce, donc si quelqu'un ici fait de la musicologie, pas la peine de me trucider, je raconte n'importe quoi mais j'en suis consciente.)_

_**Digimonde - Mercredi 3 Septembre – 13h **__(23h la veille à New York) _

_Les digisauveurs avaient fini leur repas, qui c'était passé dans la joie de tous se revoir (même si Mimi n'avait pu se joindre à eux), et ils discutaient pour se laisser le temps de digérer avant d'entamer les travaux. _

_Ils étaient tous installés dans une clairière à l'ombre de grands arbres, Sora se tourna vers Jyou : _

- Tu tiens le coup malgré le décalage horaire ?

_Il lui sourit doucement _

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, au contraire, si je ne me repose pas maintenant je dormirais d'autant mieux après, et je serais en plein forme pour attaquer le boulot demain.

_Daisuke intervint :_

- Ça ne te panique pas de savoir que demain tu vas commencer à travailler à l'hôpital ? Je veux dire, et si tu tues un patient dès le premier jour, ça ne te démoraliserait pas ?

_Malgré qu'il ait désormais 17ans, Davis ne réfléchissait toujours pas avant de parler. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête finissait toujours par sortir oralement. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Joe. _

_Il vira légèrement au vert, il y avait surement déjà pensé, et n'avait surement pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ses angoisses. Il répondit prudemment : _

- Si … j'y ai pensé … mais de toute façon tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'appliquer au maximum et espérer que tout se passe bien.

_Il leur tendit un pauvre sourire, espérant que ses amis s'estimeraient convaincus et changeraient de sujet, mais Matt, allongé dans l'herbe, pris la parole : _

- Ne sois pas idiot Davis, ils ne vont pas confier à un interne une opération à cœur ouvert le jour de son arrivée. Il est même plutôt probable que tu t'ennuies comme un rat mort au début, le temps qu'ils t'expliquent comment marche l'hôpital. Si t'as de la chance ils te laisseront peut-être ausculter quelqu'un qu'ils soupçonnent d'avoir un rhume.

_Matt avait répondu un peu abruptement, mais tous les anciens comprirent qu'il cherchait à rassurer Jyou, maladroitement. Ce n'était pas tellement dans ses habitudes. _

_Sora continua : _

- De toute façon tu as déjà fait plusieurs stages, tu as amplement le niveau pour donner des consultations, et les internes doivent être bien encadrés non ?

- Et en plus comme tu es interne, si tu tues quelqu'un toute la faute ira sur ton responsable de toute façon.

_L'argument de Taichi ne concernaient pas ce qui inquiétait le plus leur ami, mais la spontanéité avec laquelle les 3 plus âgés avait loués ses talents, ou minimisés les dégâts qu'il s'imaginait déjà causés rassura Jyou et lui fit chaud au cœur. Il leur adressa un sourire de remerciement plus sincère que le premier. Puis il se tourna vers Takeru : _

- Tu reprends quand le collège ?

_TK le regarda, un sourcil levé, tous les anciens digisauveurs avaient encore tendance à le traiter comme la mascotte du groupe. Ils faisaient beaucoup d'effort pour s'en empêcher sans vraiment y arriver. _

- Plus jamais si tout se passe bien.

_Joe haussa les sourcils à son tour, avant de rougir légèrement. _

- C'est vrais que tu es déjà au lycée ! _Il lança un coup d'œil à Davis et Hikari._ Vous rentrez tous les trois en première pas vrais ?

_Taichi ricana légèrement. _

- Le temps passe vite hein ? Et ces bestioles grandissent à une allure inimaginable !

_Il décoiffa amicalement Daisuke, qui était le plus proche de lui. _

_C'était vrai qu'ils avaient tous grandi. Hikari et Yoleil étaient devenues des jeunes femmes, et Takeru ne tarderaient surement plus longtemps avant de le dépasser en taille. _

_Yoleil et Ken entraient en terminale et allaient passer le bac à la fin de l'année, pour surement entrer à l'université après. Même Codi, le minuscule Codi était désormais un adolescent, qui entrait en troisième et commençait déjà à réfléchir au lycée qu'il souhait intégrer. _

_Lui-même était déjà en dernière année de licence dans une fac de sport. Il avait déjà des propositions pour rentrer dans plusieurs équipes régionales de football. Il les étudiait avec sérieux en se demandant s'il ne préférerait pas plutôt se lancer dans l'entrainement de jeunes joueurs. Mais il avait encore du temps pour y penser. Une année. Qui allait surement s'écouler à toute vitesse, chacun pris dans leurs différentes études et activités. _

_Les digimons étaient leur lien. Le fil rouge qui les reliait encore ensemble. Mais pour combien de temps ? _

_Taichi avait vécu le départ de Mimi en Amérique comme un véritable coup dur. Comme s'il avait été le symbole du début du désagrégement de leur petit groupe. Jyou habitaient désormais à New York également, et combien de temps passerait avant que Yamato ne commence à faire des tournées un peu partout ? _

_Il relégua cette pensée dans un coin de son cerveau, si la séparation était inévitable, autant profiter d'autant plus des moments présents passés ensemble. Il jeta un œil protecteur sur les digisauveurs : de petits groupes de discussions s'étaient formés. Jyou discutait avec T.K, Sora, Kari et Davis de leur lycée, après tout c'était le même que là ou la jeune fille, Izzy, Yamato et lui-même avaient étudiés. Izzy calmait stoïquement les craintes de Yoleil, Ken et Codi quant à la décision qu'ils devraient prendre sous peu, tentant de les persuader que leur avenir n'était pas en jeu, qu'ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour s'en tirer même en cas d'erreur d'orientation. _

_Il reconta mentalement. 9 personnes, plus lui, 10, plus Mimi qui manquait à l'appel, 11. Il manquait quelqu'un. _

_Un peu en retrait derrière le groupe de Jyou, Yamato était allongé dans l'herbe, yeux fermés et Gabumon à ses cotés. _

_Taichi fronça les sourcils un instant. Matt avait peu à peu perdu de cette habitude de s'isoler qu'il avait dans le passé, mais de temps en temps son caractère solitaire reprenait un peu le dessus. _

_Mais ce n'était pas le jour pour ça. Avec les cours qui allaient reprendre, qui savait dans combien de temps ils pourraient tous se retrouver ainsi? Il allait lui faire la remarque quand il constata que Matt, sans ouvrir les yeux écoutait ce qui se disait et participait de temps en temps aux débats. _

_Soudain Yoleil fit une remarque et le silence se fit : _

- En fait … Jyou est en train de devenir un très bon parti pas vrai ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours célibataire ?

_Joe sourit gentiment avant de répondre. _

- Je ne pense pas que je sois vraiment un bon parti. Je suis étudiant et je n'ai pas un sous.

_Les filles se déchainèrent alors, Yoleil en tête, prête à prouver son affirmation : _

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu es beau garçon, gentil, patient …

- Intelligent, Bien éduqué …

_L'intervention de Sora gêna d'autant plus Jyou. Que les petites le considèrent au dessus de sa valeur c'était compréhensible : l'admiration naturelle des jeunes pour leurs ainés. Il rougissait au fur et à mesure, et il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre l'intervention de Hikari pour être écarlate _

- Et en passe de venir Médecin ! Dans un hôpital New Yorkais !

- Sans compter qu'il est bien monté.

_Tous les garçons suivaient les arguments féminins avec un certain amusement, mais tous c'étaient tus, et la surprise remplaça les rires sur les visages des personnes présentes. L'intervention venait de Yamato, qui avait ouvert les yeux sans s'être redressé pour autant. _

_Yoleil pose LA question, en bégayant un peu : _

_- Comment tu le sais ? _

_Matt soupira d'un air fataliste et raconta : _

- Depuis cette folle nuit d'amour passionnel où il m'avait rejoint et qu' …

_Il se tut pour rattraper le sac de nourriture presque vide que Jyou, plus écarlate que jamais venait de lui lancer à la figure. _

- Arrête tes âneries, imagine qu'ils te croient ??

- Et bien ils sauront que tu n'as pas de cœur.

_Jyou soupira à son tour, agacé. _

- Les membres des Teenages Wolves ont une mauvaise influence sur toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps tu ne te serais pas permis ce genre de blague. Surtout devant T.K

_Le concerné haussa un sourcil surpris mais ne commenta pas. Le fait que son frère commence à le traiter en égal plutôt qu'en gamin ne le dérangeait pas du tout, bien au contraire. _

_Ce fut le tour de Yamato de soupirer d'un air agacé. _

- Tk à 17 ans. Ce n'est plus un bébé.

_Taichi se leva en riant, récupéra le sac que Yamato tenait toujours, ébouriffa les cheveux de T.K au passage, essayant de rendre sa bonne humeur au groupe. _

- Dommage hein ? C'était plutôt plus drôle quand il était plus jeune, on pouvait lui faire avaler n'importe quoi !

_Matt posa un instant son regard insondable sur son ami, puis se rallongea et referma les yeux, signifiant que la discussion était close pour lui. _

_Les conversations reprirent de meilleure humeur, chacun questionnant Jyou sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas de petite amie malgré ses nombreuses qualités, puis la discussion déviant sur les relations en général et les rires fusèrent. _

_Aux alentours de 15h, Matt se leva et proposa qu'ils commencent à se mettre au travail, chacun acquiesça et de petits groupes se formèrent, chacun en charge d'une tache spécifique à accomplir. Il faisait chaud et les discussions __s'étei__gnirent__petit à petit, laissant place à la concentration. _

_**Digimonde - Mercredi 3 Septembre – 19h **__(5h à New York) _

_Taichi était en train de finir de reconstruire un pont avec l'aide de Daisuke, Ken et les digimon quand Sora arriva. Ils cessèrent de travailler pour écouter ce qu'elle venait leur annoncer. _

- Il est déjà 19h, on pensait terminer pour aujourd'hui et reprendre un autre jour. Les filles et Codi m'ont aidé à préparer un casse-croute pour les travailleurs.

_Davis ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il lâcha ce qu'il était en train de faire et dit avec enthousiasme : _

- Génial !! Je suis claqué et je meurs de faim ! Je n'attendrais pas une seconde de plus !

_Ken lui fit doucement remarquer : _

- Peut-être qu'on devrait juste finir ça, on n'en a plus pour tellement longtemps, et comme ça la prochaine fois on pourrait directement attaquer autre chose …

- Pas question !! Si Sora à dit qu'on arrête, on arrête !

_Taichi prit la parole en riant : _

- Davis, tu penses avec ton estomac ! Mais il a raison tu sais, il commence à faire tard et bientôt on ne verra plus rien ! En plus il reste bien une bonne demi heure, et le temps qu'on finisse les autres auront déjà tout mangé !

_Daisuke sauta sur ses pieds : _

- Je ne laisserais jamais quelque chose d'aussi atroce arrivé ! Viens ! On bouge !

_Il saisit Ken par le bras et l'obligea plus ou moins à le suivre en direction de la foret, là ou la nourriture les attendait. _

_Taichi ramassa les outils en rigolant, et Sora lui demanda : _

- Ça t'embête d'aller prévenir Yamato et TK ? Ils doivent être près de la cascade, les filles sont partis prévenir les autres et je ne suis pas sure que Codi suffise à empêcher Davis de tout engloutir avant que tout le monde ne soit là.

- Pas de problèmes, je vais chercher les deux frangins, mais il y a interet qu'il reste suffisamment à manger quand j'arriverais.

_Sora sourit doucement. Daisuke et Taichi se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. _

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y veillerais.

_L'estomac d'Agumon gargouilla et il jeta un regard suppliant à Taichi, qui éclata de rire à nouveau : _

- Va avec elle va ! Pas la peine de m'accompagner, je me débrouillerais bien tout seul.

_Agumon lui renvoyant un regard reconnaissant et partit en trottinant derrière la rousse. _

_Taichi repensa au sourire de son amie. Elle était bien plus observatrice que lui. Et surement bien plus mature qu'il ne le serait jamais. Elle supportait tout de face sans jamais plié, aucun reproches ne pouvaient l'atteindre si elle le savait immérité. _

_Et elle en avait reçu des reproches. Quand elle était sorti avec Yamato surtout, les autres filles du lycée n'avaient pas hésité à baver sur son dos. Après le footballeur, son meilleur ami. Elle avait tout enduré de façon très digne sans jamais s'emporter. Et quand Yamato avait souhaité rompre, elle n'avait pas bronché non plus, et rien dans son attitude avec leur ami n'avait changé. _

_Elle devait s'être rendue compte aussi que leur histoire était vouée à l'échec, ils étaient resté très peu de temps ensemble, et selon Taichi, cette courte période ne compensait pas toutes les horreurs que certaines avaient dit sur elle. _

_Taichi approchait maintenant du lieu où les deux frères se trouvaient, mais il stoppa en entendant des sons qui, même altérés par le bruit de la cascade ne lui disaient rien de bon. Des éclats de voix. _

_La voix habituellement posée de Yamato qui était maintenant plus élevée que d'habitude, même si on sentait qu'il luttait pour se maitriser, et celle, habituellement espiègle de Takeru pour le moment violente et pleine de hargne._

_Ils se disputaient. _

_Ce n'était pas réellement jamais arrivé, mais ça restait suffisamment rare pour être inquiétant. De plus, la seule autre fois où Taichi les avaient vu se disputé, le ton était malgré tout resté posé, du moins du coté de Matt puisque son petit frère avait plus tendance à s'emporter. _

_Taichi se demanda quelle était la bonne démarche. Attendre qu'ils aient fini pour les rejoindre, ou bien intervenir. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais le ton de TK laissait bien entendre qu'il était énervé, et peut-être même irrespectueux avec son frère. Et Tai connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que même si Takeru venait à l'insulter, il ne le remettrait certainement pas à sa place. _

_Il allait se décider à les rejoindre pour voir au moins de quoi il s'agissait quand Takeru arriva face à lui, l'air furieux et s'éloignant à grandes enjambés. En le voyant le plus jeune s'arrêta, un instant surpris, puis de nouveau véhément : _

- Tu nous écoutais ?

- Non. Je venais vous prévenir qu'on arrêtait et que les filles ont préparé un casse croute au même endroit que tout à l'heure et nous attendent.

- Ah. Très bien, j'y vais.

_Il commença à s'éloigner quand Taichi lui lança : _

- Ne profite pas de la trop grande indulgence de ton frère pour être insolent avec lui.

_TK se retourna, l'air furieux de nouveau. _

- Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde. Mêle toi de tes affaires.

_Et il repartit sans attendre de réponse. Patamon se retourna pour jeter un regard désolé à Tai._

_Taichi soupira. Yamato allait lui en vouloir à coup sur. _

_Dèjà pour s'être mêlé de quelque chose qui ne regardait que les deux frères, mais surtout pour cet espèce de « surplus d'autorité » qu'il avait essayé de lui apporter. Et il aurait raison. Ça n'avait pas de sens que LUI fasse la morale à TK, ça ne le rendrait pas plus respectueux avec son frère, peut-être même au contraire y verrait-il un signe de faiblesse, si celui-ci avait besoin de Taichi pour se défendre ou assoir son autorité. _

_Taichi soupira de nouveau et se dirigea vers la cascade. Il allait devoir lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer, sinon le blond risquait de l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre et être encore plus énervé. _

_Quand il arriva à la clairière au pied de la cascade, il vit Matt qui donnait un coup de pied furieux dans un tronc qui se trouvait là. Gabumon le regardait d'un air inquiet. _

_L'instant d'après Matt se laissa tomber sur le tronc, l'air désemparé. _

- Hey !

_Il tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et un mince sourire forcé vient étiré douloureusement ses lèvres : _

- Hey. Déjà en train de vagabonder au lieu de travailler ?

- Sora a décrété la fin du travail. Tout le monde se rejoint là où on était pour déjeuner pour un casse croute improvisé avec les restes de midi.

_Yamato allait se lever quand Taichi s'assit à coté de lui, et regarda droit devant sans rien ajouter. _

_Matt eut un soupir désabusé : _

- Tu as entendu pas vrais ?

_Taichi se retourna vers lui : _

- Non. Enfin, je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous disiez. Et puis j'ai croisé TK, qui à été particulièrement aimable.

_Le blond détourna les yeux. _

- Tu as le droit de ne pas me dire de quoi il s'agit.

_Yamato répondit, en essayant de faire paraître sa voix le plus neutre possible. Tellement neutre que ça en semblait plus que suspect. _

- Toujours la même vieille histoire. TK pense que je devrais aller voir notre mère, tenter de renouer les liens. Il continue à rêver à un famille reconstituée. Mais si elle veut tellement me voir elle peut aussi faire le premier pas. Je ne suis pas celui qui est parti, ce n'est pas à moi de revenir. Je n'ai rien décidé moi, je n'ai abandonné personne.

_Au court de son discours sa voix avait gagné en émotion, et il avait serré les poings de colère. Il soupira à nouveau. Le manque de compréhension de son frère lui pesait. _

- Il dit que le passé est passé, et qu'a un moment il faut savoir pardonner. Il a surement raison, et c'est peut-être à cause de mon « stupide orgueil » ou de mon « entêtement débile » mais je n'y arrive pas c'est tout. Et je ne suis même pas sur d'en avoir envie.

- C'est lui qui a dit ça ? « Stupide orgueil » et « entêtement débile » ?

_Matt ne répondit pas. Ce qui était en soi une réponse plus que claire. _

- Ne le laisse pas te prendre la tête avec ça. Quoiqu'il dise c'est encore un enfant. Il comprendra plus tard.

_Matt laissa passer une dizaine de seconde avant de répondre, puis dit : _

- Non... Il ne peut pas comprendre. Il était trop jeune. Il ne sait pas comment ça c'est passé.

_Taichi décida de ne pas laisser son ami se perdre dans ses mauvais souvenir. Ils pourraient en reparler plus tard, les autres les attendaient, et leur absence allait finir par paraitre louche. Il savait que plus que tout Matt désirait ne pas voir ses problèmes personnels ou familiaux étalés en public devant le groupe, et que des questions à ce sujet de la part de leurs amis le mettraient mal à l'aise. _

_Il sauta sur ses pieds et dit : _

- Allez ! Viens, ou les autres finiront par venir nous chercher pour nous trucider de les faire attendre devant un repas.

_Matt lui lança un regard surpris devant ce soudain revirement, regarda Gabumon qui le regardait, inquiet, et lui sourit avant de se lever à son tour. _

- Arrête de penser avec ton ventre.

* * *

_**Tokyo, Lycée d'Odaiba– Jeudi 4 Septembre – 10h**__ (20h la veille à New York. En fait on s'en fout mais bon.)_

_C'était journée de pré-rentrée des lycéens. Au moins pour les premières, Ken et Myako ne rentreraient que le lendemain. _

_Takeru, Hikari et Daisuke étaient assis en classe, écoutant le professeur leur rabâchait à quelle point cette année était importante scolairement, et que c'était également l'année où ils étaient sensés réfléchir puissamment à leur orientation. _

_Le même blabla de début qu'a chaque nouvelle année quoi. _

_Le trio avait eu la chance de se retrouver dans la même classe. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment assis à coté, mais pas très éloignés non plus. Hikari était assise à coté d'une de ses amies, une petite brune au regard clair, et elles écoutaient respectueusement le professeur. Pas comme Davis, qui, quelques rangs plus au fond, bavardait bruyamment avec son voisin (qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant ce jour), et c'était déjà fait réprimander deux fois par le professeur excédé. _

_Takeru était assis deux rang juste derrière Hikari, et la regardait commenter de temps en temps à voix basse ce que disait le prof. Il ne connaissait pas son voisin et n'avait pas tellement essayé d'engager la conversation, celui-ci étant plongé dans le dessins de gribouillages sur la table, probablement pour essayer de faire passer le temps. _

_Il soupira. Si la journée entière devait être composé du « cours d'introduction » des professeurs, aucun doute qu'elle allait lui paraître longue. _

_Surtout qu'un tel ennui risquait de le pousser à repenser à sa dispute de la veille avec son frère, et il n'y tenait pas. Matt était rancunier. Très. Trop. _

_Comment imaginer qu'après 13ans il continuait à en vouloir à leur mère et à refuser toute réconciliation ? TK savait qu'il avait été dur avec lui, et plus injurieux que nécessaire, mais une telle obstination à nier qu'il avait raison lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote. _

_Il se massa les tempes. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Matt finirait par se rendre compte qu'il avait raison. Quand le moment arriverait TK ferait preuve de compréhension et ne demanderais pas d'excuses, sachant combien il serait de toute façon difficile d'en extirper à son frère. _

_Il soupira à nouveau. Il devait essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose, sinon il passerait la journée à ressasser ça. _

_Son regard se posa sur une des jeunes filles assises au premier rang. Il l'avait repéré au début de la journée et se demandait si elle était déjà au lycée l'année dernière, dans une autre classe, ou si elle était nouvelle, vu qu'il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais croisée. _

_Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs, son air timide malgré son regard qui tentait de paraitre assuré, et ses yeux aux longs cils épais. _

_Il avait longtemps été amoureux de Kari, mais se rendait désormais compte que pour elle, il ne serait jamais qu'un ami d'enfance, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas le considérer sérieusement comme un petit ami. _

_Rien ne l'empêchait donc de se lié d'amitié avec Kayako, la jolie brune. _

_En plus ça faisait quelques temps qu'il pensait à se trouver un cercle d'ami en dehors des digisauveurs. Ils sauvaient le monde Digitale ensemble, soit, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient sensés être toujours fourrés ensemble. _

_La compagnie de Davis lui donnait invariablement mal au crane, et celle de Kari lui laissait se petit pincement au cœur, lui rappelant à quel point il aurait aimé pouvoir être encore plus proche d'elle. _

_**Tokyo – Jeudi 4 Septembre – 18h**__ (donc 4h à New York)_

_Matt était chez lui, occuper à regarder des âneries à la télévision en compagnie de Gabumon, lorsque le téléphone sonna. _

- Matt ? C'est Taichi !

- Oy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ça te tenterais de sortir boire un coup ce soir ? Un gars de la fac m'avait parlé d'un bar pas mal et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y aller. Je voudrais profiter de la fin des vacances, tu comprends ?

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec des gens de ton université ?

- Bah, ils ne sont pas drôles. On se retrouve au « Blue Bar », dans le quartier de Shibuya (2), tu vois où il est ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Cherche sur le net ! À toute à l'heure !

_Yamato allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais il n'entendait déjà plus que la tonalité du téléphone. _

_Il soupira. _

_Même s'il savait très bien ce que Taichi avait en tête, il savait très bien se montrer fatigant. _

_(2) Shibuya est le « quartier animé » de Tokyo, quoi que vous recherchiez (bar, love-hotel, casino, bordel, club d'hote...) pour passer la soirée, c'est là-bas. Http : / / japonais . Eu / Le_Japon / Shibuya_Tokyo . php_

_**Tokyo – Jeudi 4 Septembre – 22h20**__ (donc 8h20 à New York) _

_Taichi attendait devant le bar depuis déjà 20 minutes, en se demandant si Matt ne lui avait pas fait faux bond pour se venger de l' « insistance » avec laquelle il l'avait invite. _

_Il se dit que ça aurait pu être pire, le mois de septembre commençant à peine, il ne faisait pas encore tellement froid. _

_Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il vit arriver d'une rue transversale la tête blonde de son ami. _

- Et ben !! C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu t'es perdu ?

_Matt lui répondu d'un air un peu crispé : _

- Oui. Je me suis perdu. Évidemment que je me suis perdu. Je t'avais dit que je ne savais pas où c'était. Et en plus il fait un froid atroce. Et je me suis fait accosté par trois racoleurs en 15 minutes, qui voulaient que j'aille dans leur foutu bordel.

_La soirée commençait mal, mais de toute façon Taichi s'attendait à voir son ami arriver de mauvaises humeur. Il décida de prendre la chose avec humour : _

- Je suis flatté que tu ais quand même décidé de me rejoindre. Si ç'avait été moi, j'aurais peut-être fini par opter pour la prostituée.

_Matt n'esquissa même pas un sourire et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait que Taichi plaisantait. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé planté à attendre dans le froid pour rien. _

- On rentre ou on attends que nos extrémités gèlent ?

_Taichi eut un sourire sarcastique. Le blond était définitivement trop frileux. En hiver il lui arrivait de venir en cours sans veste, juste pour le plaisir d'exaspérer son ami et de lui donner froid. Mais Yamato se vengeait en venant en manches longues en été, sachant que Taichi râlerait du fait qu'il lui donnait chaud. _

_Il ne répondit pas mais se dirigea vers le bar, pour pousser la porte et examiner l'ambiance. _

_L'endroit dégageait une impression un peu rétro, mais pas ringard. Le bar circulaire se trouvait en milieu de pièce, et les tables un peu partout autour, entourées de banquettes recouvertes de tissus rouge. _

_Le rideau au fond de la salle devait donner sur une autre piece, surement moins intimiste, avec de la musique plus forte, des tables plus grandes et la piste de dance. _

_Pas mal. _

_Il se dirigea vers une table pas trop excentrée, histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce, et de ne pas se fondre dans les murs. Yamato s'assit sur la banquette en face. _

_Ils avaient l'habitude de prendre une table, d'y boire un verre ou deux en discutant, avant de se rendre à l'endroit plus animé du barre, qui pourrait ici être le comptoir circulaire, ou la pièce contigüe. _

_Une fois assis il remarqua le regard narquois de Yamato. _

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Je trouve l'endroit sympa.

_Yamato sourit, cette fois franchement moqueur : _

- Oh si, c'est très sympa. Très romantique aussi.

_Taichi regarda de nouveau autour de lui : effectivement, l'ambiance intimiste poussait à la propagation de couples. _

_C'était amusant qu'en entrant dans la salle, Taichi avait premièrement fait un rapide état des lieux, tandis que Yamato observait les personnes présentes. *_

- Effectivement, il y à un certain nombre de couples. Mais il y en a toujours, c'est normal. Quand on iras dans l'autre salle l'ambiance sera surement plus détendue.

_Matt insista : _

- Regarde mieux. Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer ?

_Taichi fronça les sourcils, et regarda encore une fois aux alentours. Ah. Sur une vingtaine de couples disons, il devait y en avoir 6 ou 7 homosexuels. _

_Il rougit légèrement : _

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Ça montre que les gens qui viennent ici sont ouvert d'esprit. Ça te dérange ?

_Cette fois Yamato rit franchement, et allait répondre quand le serveur arriva pour prendre la commande. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Tokyo – Vendredi 5 Septembre – 00h10**__ (10h10 à New York)_

_Ils décidèrent de passer dans l'autre salle, après 2h à parler de tout, sauf de ce dont Taichi voulait parler. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire parler Matt de la dispute avec son frère, ou du malaise qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de sa mère. Le blond c'était contenté de dire que ce n'était pas le lieu, et qu'il était venu pour s'amuser. Fin de la discussion sur le sujet. _

_Ils avaient passé en revue les dernières petites amies de Matt, essayant de comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à les larguer. Puis Yamato avait interrogé Taichi sur ses propres rencontres, et le sujet avait rapidement été tari, le brun n'étant pas réellement un « homme à femme », surtout concentré sur ses études de football, ou ses matchs de football, ou le Digimonde. _

_Matt en était à sa sixième bière et Taichi à sa quatrième quand ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Le brun se demanda s'il ne devait pas essayé de réfréné un peu son ami rapport à la boisson quand celui ci finit sa sixième bière cul sec afin d'en commander une autre pour apporter dans l'autre salle. _

_Ils se séparèrent en entrant dans la salle, le but étant de peut-être trouver une future petite amie potentielle,la chose était généralement bien plus aisé pour un garçon seul. _

_Taichi détestait ça. Il était nul pour draguer. Les rares fois où il avait réussi à rencontrer quelqu'un en boite, c'était généralement que Yamato comptait sortir avec la copine de la dite fille, et avait besoin qu'elles se « dégluent » un peu. _

_Il laissa passer une demi-heure (question de fierté), puis repéra deux jolies filles assises seules à une table excentré. Très bien. Il n'avait plus qu'a aller chercher Yamato, qui se chargerait de les introduire. Quand Matt s'en chargeait, aucune fille n'avait encore refusé qu'ils s'asseyent à leur table. _

_Il chercha son ami des yeux dans la foules de danseurs, ne le voyant pas il en conclut que Matt était peut-être déjà assis à une table. Il décida de faire le tour de la salle d'un air nonchalant, sans montrer qu'il cherchait quelqu'un en particulier, et il aperçut Yamato, assis sur un tabouret à une des tables hautes, effectivement déjà en galante compagnie à ce qu'il semblait. _

_La scène paraissait bizarre à Taichi. Quand ils sortaient tous les deux, Yamato se débrouillaient toujours pour s'inviter à une table avec minimum deux filles, sachant très bien que Taichi n'arrivait à en aborder aucune. _

_Là il n'y avait que cette fille et lui, et elle était penchée dans son cou, à ce qu'il lui semblait. Par rapport à où était Taichi, la fille en question était sur un tabouret à coté de Matt, mais partiellement caché derrière lui. Elle semblait plutôt entreprenante au vue de la main qui se trouvait sur la cuisse de Matt, faisant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient de son genou jusqu'à de plus en plus haut, légèrement vers l'intérieur. _

_Quelque chose clochait définitivement. La fille clochait. Yamato clochait. _

_Taichi se rapprocha d'un air détaché, remarqua le rire de Matt, et la fille sortit de son cou et remplit le verre de Yamato avec une bouteille qu'il y avait sur la table. _

_Taichi pu observer plus attentivement la nouvelle conquête de Matt : peau légèrement bronzée, un tee-shirt blanc un peu moulant, des cheveux bruns coupés courts. Aux alentours de 1m90. Peut-être 75kg. Pas de poitrine et des pectoraux. _

_Taichi fut si surpris qu'il resta un moment sans réagir. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Ce n'est qu'en voyant Matt vaciller légèrement sur son tabouret, le gars le rattrapant de justesse avec une main ferme dans le bas de son dos, et en l'entendant rire de nouveau que Taichi compris que Yamato était complètement ivre. _

_L'inconnu avait du lui offrir un certain nombre de verres, accumulés à ceux qu'il avait déjà pris avant, Taichi douta que son ami ait encore toute sa raison. _

_Il s'approcha rapidement de la table, attrapa le bras de Yamato et s'adressa à l'inconnu : _

- Ce n'est pas complètement honnête de profiter de l'ébriété des gens pour les draguer.

_L'homme le regarda surprit, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver. _

- Si c'est ton mec surveille le mieux. Si ça ne l'est pas, dégage !

_Taichi préférait éviter d'avoir à se battre dans le bar, particulièrement contre cette espèce d'armoire à glace, mais il ne comptait pas « dégager » en laissant Matt ici. Il choisit un compromis. _

- C'est mon mec. Je te demanderais donc me laisser le ramener pour qu'il décuve.

_Le type haussa un sourcil mais retira sa main du bas du dos de Matt, et aussi celle qui était sur sa cuisse. Taichi commença à mieux respirer. _

_Matt se tourna vers lui, l'air hébété : _

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Laisse moi m'amuser tu veux !

_Taichi ne lui prêta aucune attention, et tira plus fort sur son bras, pour le faire descendre du tabouret et le tirer derrière lui. Il avait l'air de pouvoir marcher, ce qui était un plus, mais il pouvait se débattre, ce qui était définitivement un moins. _

- T'as rien de mieux à faire que t'immiscer dans la vie des gens ? Je me fais des amis si tu permet !

Taichi soupira, ils étaient dans la rue, et il aurait préféré ne pas se donner en spectacle.

- P'tain, il m'a juste offert un verre, ya des lois contre ça ?

- Tu es saoul.

- Non ! Ou alors juste suffisamment. Je me sens bien. Je me sens vivant. Tu dis toujours que je suis asocial, j'étais en train de me sociabili... socia... sosssss ….(3) parler avec des gens, et tu viens me prendre la tête !

- Tu me remercieras demain matin va, je me fais pas de soucis de ce coté là.

- C'était pas un égorgeur d'enfant bordel, il allait pas me trucider ou que sais-je, il était cool? Il m'a payé à boire.

- Il a du se rendre compte qu'il faudrait au moins ça pour t'enlever tout ton bon sens et que tu ne te rends pas compte de ses intentions.

_Matt stoppa brutalement, ce qui surprit Taichi et le fit se retourner vers lui. Il le regardait un peu perdu. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Je vais te dire, en fait tu es jaloux, tu déteste juste le fait d'imaginer que je puisse avoir de nouveaux amis, c'est pas pour rien que tu déteste les membres de mon groupe, c'est juste de la jalousie, on peut pas rester dans le schéma du Digimonde toute notre vie Tai....Taichi, il va falloir grandir un jour, et le groupe éclatera, et tu peux rien y faire, parce que t'es pas Dieu, t'es juste un putain de footballeur, et encore, t'es étudiant en sport ! Même pas footballeur en fait, tu te rends compte ?

_Il était rare que Matt parle autant d'une traite, étant quelqu'un de plutôt taciturne, habituellement ses phrases contenaient le strict minimum. _

_Et certaines de ces accusations avaient porté juste, ce qui ne fit qu'exaspérer Taichi un peu plus. Cette fois ci ce fut lui qui s'arrêta brutalement en se retournant, le blond n'ayant pas eu le temps de voir venir le mouvement se cogna contre son torse. Il leva les yeux pour regarder son ami, d'un air surpris. _

- OK, alors écoutes moi bien, si tu veux retourner là bas, retournes-y, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour revenir te chercher, si tu te fais sauter par ton soi-disant nouvel « ami » ce ne sera pas mon problème ! Décide qui à qui tu fais confiance entre cette espèce de caricature des Village People que tu viens de rencontrer, ou moi, mais décide toi vite.

_Il avait lâché le bras de Yamato, et celui-ci avait blêmi devant la soudaine colère du brun. Autant sobre son visage était un vrai challenge à décrypter, autant bourrer il était perceptible pour à peu près n'importe qui. _

_Taichi continua : _

- Si tu décides de continuer avec moi, je te ramène chez toi ne t'inquiète pas, mais par contre je ne veux pas t'entendre et je veux que tu arrêtes de t'agiter comme ça, compris ?

_Le blond hocha la tête d'un air perdu et même un peu apeuré. Taichi, soupira, grogna, puis pris la main de son ami dans la sienne, afin de l'entrainer à sa suite en direction de son domicile. Il était un peu honteux contre lui-même, mais il n'était pas totalement sobre non plus et la stupidité du blond le stupéfiait. _

_Il jeta un œil à sa montre : 01h37. Il n'y aurait plus de métro à cette heure-ci. L'appartement du blond était raisonnablement proche, mais le sien se trouvait à l'opposé, il soupira de nouveau. _

_Il savait que ça ne poserait pas de problèmes s'il passait la nuit chez Yamato, il décida donc de continuer dans cette direction, trainant toujours plus ou moins un blondinet passablement hébété, mais au moins, calme désormais. _

_(3) sociabiliser, traduit du langage des bourrés juste pour vozigues. _

_**Voili Voilou !**_

_J'étais sensée faire le même temps que Al, plus une période décidée par myself, et ben finalement cette période sera 1h37 de plus uniquement, puisque sinon vous en avez encore pour un mois avant d'avoir mon chapitre … Promis la prochaine fois ça sera plus rapide ! _

_Vous avez du vous rendre compte que j'oublie très vite de faire participer les digimon, ce qui fait qu'ils parlent peu ou pas du tout, et que des fois on ne sait même pas s'ils sont là. Désolé pour ça ! Mais j'y peux rien, donc je vais juste essayer de les faire être présent le moins possible, comme ça même si je les oublis ça sera pas grave ! XD _

_Mais j'ai quand même fait des efforts pour vous montrer des persos que d'habitude je n'utilise pas du tout... Ce qui pourrait expliquer la longueur du chapitre. Désolée. _

_Mais le plus grand responsable de la longueur de ce chapitre est Al, qui m'a confié la charge de tant de personnages (lui en a que deux ! Hurlez à l'injustice avec moi!) et qui en plus avait fait un long chapitre aussi, du coup je voulais pas faire moins … (et maintenant c'est lui qui a la honte puisque le mien est hachement plus long hahahah). Mais attendez pas que les prochains soient aussi long, si vous avez lu mes autres fics (sous le compte lapin bleu sans patte, laissez une review ^^) vous avez du remarquer qu'habituellement mes chapitres font genre 3 pages word maxi ! (et là yen a genre 17) _

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécier la lecture et s'il vous plait, laissez une review ça nous fait vraiment hyper plaisir ! _

_(et vous avez le droit d'écrire dans la review que je suis un génie et qu'a coté Al craint, il adorera !) _

_Al aussi t'as le droit de laisser une review puisque tu viens plus sur msn !  
_

_Bisous à tous et bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alors, inutile que je vienne à vous expliquer quoi que ce soit sur la fic, le tout a était fait par notre chère lapin bleu (pourquoi pas rose ?) dans le chapitre précédent ! Comme vous l'avez vu, elle s'occupe de la partie au Japon et de ce fait, a l'immense privilège d'avoir pleins de personnages à s'occuper ! Vivement qu'elle m'en donne quelques uns_

_Plus sérieusement, voici donc la suite qui reprend à New York comme vous vous en doutez… Donc appréciez ce nouveau chapitre (court ou pas, pour le moment, je ne le sais pas !) et n'hésitez pas à reviewer notre travail ! En effet, c'est ce qui nous motive à écrire cette fic et à poster plus rapidement la suite de chaque chapitre. De l'encouragement, c'est ce qui donne les meilleures fics ^^

* * *

_

_New York – Immeuble Tachikawa – Upper East Side – Vendredi 5 septembre 2008 – 11 h_

Mimi Tachikawa se trouvait dans son incroyable dressing en compagnie d'une de ses anciennes amies du lycée. Toutes deux étaient à la recherche de la tenue parfaite que porterait la jeune héritière à la soirée du lendemain. Toutes deux savaient l'importance qui était accordé aux tenues, et de plus, c'était la première soirée vraiment importante ou se rendrait Mimi depuis la fin du lycée. D'ailleurs, une des choses que la jeune japonaise regrettait de sa période lycée, c'était les nombreuses soirées à thèmes variées qu'elle avait pu organiser.

Pyjama Party, Baisers sur les lèvres, Brunch, Fête de Printemps, de Noël et autres… Les sujets et les idées de manquaient pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de voir la jeunesse dorée de Manhattan faire la fête. Et qu'elle le veuille ou non, Mimi faisait désormais partie de ce monde là.

D'avantage encore depuis que son père était devenue une des plus grosses fortunes de la ville. Depuis, Mimi avait son entrée dans toutes les soirées branchées de l'Uper East Side et elle fréquentait surtout un monde dont on ne ressort pas complètement indemne. Elle en avait fait la douloureuse expérience durant ses trois années de lycée. Elle s'était imposée comme l'une des filles les plus populaires de son lycée et était parvenue à obtenir le pouvoir et à devenir la Reine du Lycée. Mais tout cela avait un prix. Et Mimi s'en était donné les moyens.

Aussi, les valeurs qu'elle avait pu apprendre enfant lors de son aventure dans le Digimonde étaient mises à rude épreuves.

Alors qu'elle cherchait après sa robe en écoutant les nouveaux potins de Magda, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que l'arrivée de Joe à New York était peut-être un signe. Le lycée était terminé, rien ne l'empêchait de redevenir la Mimi que son ami connaissait. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle essayait d'être depuis que le futur médecin était arrivé en ville. Mais combien de temps lui faudrait-il avant de se rendre compte que Mimi baignait dans un monde totalement différent de ce qu'il pensait ?

- Tu m'écoutes Mimi ? Kathy ne te fera pas de cadeau ! Elle est persuadée que ton temps est révolu ! Rassure moi tu comptes bien contre attaquer ? S'il le faut je suis très proche de son frère si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Magda, je ne me sens pas très bien. On en reparlera plus tard ?

- Oh ! Toi tu me caches quelque chose, pas vrai ? C'est un garçon c'est bien ça ? Serait-ce ce fameux ami d'enfance qui veut faire docteur machin chose ?

- Il veut être médecin, Magda, et ça n'a rien à voir, je me sens juste un peu fatigué.

- Très bien. De toute façon j'ai ma robe à trouver aussi. On se voit demain soir. Et montre à cette pimbêche que tu as le pouvoir !

Après l'avoir embrassé d'un signe de la main, Magda s'en était allé, laissant la jeune fille seule avec ses pensées. Alors qu'elle voyageait au travers des rayons de son dressing, elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa un des numéros abrégés.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Joe Kido. Laissez-moi un message. Bip !

La jeune fille raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur une de ses commodes. Il devait être au travail se disait-elle. Elle regarda sa commode, puis son portable. A côté se tenait son Digivice. Cela faisait quelques jours que Palmon était partie. Et Mimi avait bien besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler librement. Palmon était la seule au monde à qui Mimi pouvait aussi bien confier sa vie à New York que sa vie au Japon.

_New York – Appartement de Joe Kido – Quartier de Brooklyn – Vendredi 5 septembre – 16h_

Joe venait de passer sa seconde journée à l'hôpital Bellevue à New York. Cette journée se déroula aussi bien que la première. Son intégration se faisait plutôt bien et son chef de service semblait satisfait du jeune interne. De plus, Joe se donnait les moyens d'être le meilleur possible. Son avenir en dépendait, il le savait. Et s'il venait à échouer une de ses années d'études, son père ne lui pardonnerait pas. De plus, travailler à New York loin de son foyer familial le soulageait. Il n'avait plus à entendre les continuelles plaintes de son père sur le travail qu'il fournissait, ni les éternelles disputes entre ses parents. Mais surtout, la solitude qui l'habitait dans sa famille. L'un de ses frères travaillait à Kyoto et l'autre voyageait autour du monde. Et il voyait de plus en plus rarement ses meilleurs amis. Les Digisauveurs. Chacun grandissant, le temps à accorder au groupe se réduisait continuellement. Mais il était content d'avoir pu passer la soirée avec eux avant son arrivée à New York.

Mais ce qui le chamboulait le plus était la discussion qu'il avait entretenue la veille avec Michael, l'ex petit-ami de Mimi. Il lui avait dressé un tel portrait de son amie qu'il ne savait pas s'il était réaliste ou non. Il croyait pourtant connaître la jeune fille mieux que n'importe qui. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle possédait une vie à New York qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, parce que la jeune brune ne l'évoquait pas plus souvent que cela.

Bien décidé à chasser tout cela de sa tête, Joe regagna son appartement après son service. Parce qu'il venait d'arriver, le Docteur Emerson, lui attribua sa journée du samedi, par contre, Joe allait devoir travailler le dimanche. Mais le jeune interne ne s'en plaignait pas.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il trouva épinglé sur sa porte un petit mot. Il reconnaissait très bien l'écriture tout comme le papier rose sur lequel le message était adressé. Cela venait de Mimi.

« Coucou Docteur. Passe chez moi après ton service. Bisous. Mimi »

Joe pouvait parier que Mimi avait essayé au préalable de le joindre sur son portable – qu'il avait évidemment soigneusement éteint lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se décida tout d'abord de prendre une douche. Il irait chez Mimi un peu plus tard…

_New York – Immeuble Tachikawa – Upper East Side – Vendredi 5 septembre 2008 – 20 h_

Joe arriva plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait pensé devant l'immeuble des Tachikawa. Après avoir pris sa douche, il était allé dans le Digimonde pour voir si Gomamon et les autres avançaient bien. Son Digimon lui avait d'ailleurs confié qu'il rentrerait le lendemain. Après s'être assuré de cela, Joe était revenu chez lui mais la soirée était déjà bien avancée. C'est ainsi qu'il se précipita dans le métro new-yorkais – beaucoup plus dense qu'à Odaiba – et qu'il arriva essoufflé dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Le hall était somptueux. A l'image de la famille Tachikawa. Il avait suivit de loin – et surtout dans la presse – la réussite sociale de cette famille japonaise installée à New York. Le père de son amie avait visiblement investit dans de bonnes choses. Il n'aurait su dire quoi mais de toute façon, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il était maintenant à la tête d'un empire immobilier. Il avait réussit à introduire sa société en bourse et la petite famille vivait en plein cœur du quartier le plus chic de Manhattan.

Bien que l'immeuble n'abrite que la famille Tachikawa, il y avait cependant un gardien dans le hall pour surveiller les allées et venues des visiteurs. Alors que Joe se dirigea vers l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, il vit sortir de l'ascenseur un visage connu. M. Tachikawa. L'homme l'avait visiblement reconnu.

- Kyo Kido ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais à New York? Comment vas-tu mon grand ?

Visiblement, Mimi n'avait pas encore parlé de lui à sa famille. De plus, l'homme n'avait pas changé. Toujours incapable de se souvenir du prénom des amis de sa fille.

- Très bien merci Monsieur Tachikawa. Mimi ne vous a pas dit que je m'installais ici le temps de finir mon internat ?

- Pas du tout. Mais tu sais, nous ne faisons que nous croiser. Alors tu continue tes études ? Quelle branche ?

- Médecine, monsieur.

- Comme ton père ! C'est bien tout ça. Tu venais voir Mimi j'imagine ?

- Tout à fait.

- Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un diner d'affaires. J'ai était ravit de voir Kyo. Bonsoir Todd !

Joe vit qu'il saluait le gardien. Ce dernier adressa également un sourire à Joe qui se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les appartements privés de Mimi.

D'ailleurs, l'ascenseur était un véritable GPS. Il appuya sur le bouton rose qui menait jusqu'à chez Mimi.

New York – Immeuble Tachikawa – Upper East Side – Vendredi 5 septembre 2008 – 20 h 20

Joe avait attendu patiemment que Mimi termine une conversation téléphonique. Dorota, la bonne, l'avait fait patienter dans le petit salon réservé aux invités. Joe ne doutait pas un seul instant que la décoration avait était faite par la matriarche de la famille. Tout à fait dans son style. Il refusa poliment l'apéritif proposé par la domestique et attendit que Mimi le rejoigne.

Lorsque celle-ci arriva, elle était visiblement contrariée et stressée.

- Excuse-moi ! Une petite affaire à régler pour demain. Tu vas bien ?

Mimi embrassa son ami sur la joue et se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils ou elle se laissa tomber avant de souffler. Dorota arriva avec un verre sur un plateau – un jus de fraise concentrée – que Mimi prit et bu d'une seule gorgée.

- Merci Dorota. Un autre.

Joe regarda la jeune fille en acquiesçant de la tête pour lui dire qu'il allait bien. Elle était ravissante. Sa belle robe noire à paillettes lui arrivait au dessus du genoux. Elle abordait un joli serre tête également noir avec un bijou sur le côté. Et sa parure était étincelante.

- Tu es ravissante.

- Merci. Attends de me voir à la soirée de demain ! J'ai trouvé la plus belle tenue ! D'ailleurs je te ferais parvenir ton costume demain.

- Une soirée ? demanda Joe étonné.

- Oui. Soirée Masqué. Une tradition en septembre ici. J'ai hâte de te présenter à certaines personnes…

- C'est gentil Mimi mais je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise dans les soirées – en plus il va falloir se déguiser. Et dimanche je travaille…

Mimi aborda sa petite mine de chien battue à laquelle Joe ne pouvait résister.

- Je t'en prie Joe. C'est important pour moi. Tu verras tu t'amuseras bien !

Joe avait surtout peur de la voir s'amuser. Si ce que Michael disait était vrai, la réputation de Mimi provenait certainement de ce genre de soirées New-Yorkaise.

- J'ai vu Michael hier soir.

Mimi lâcha le sourire qu'elle avait à s'extasier pour cette soirée et son visage devint plus grave. Elle n'était pas en bon terme avec Michael, et le fait qu'il croise Joe n'était pas bon signe.

- J'imagine qu'il n'a pas du être tendre à mon sujet.

- Pas vraiment, oui…

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas venir demain soir ?

C'était pour cela, mais devant la mine abattue de son amie, il décida de revenir sur sa décision.

- Ne t'en fais pas Mimi. Je t'accompagnerais. Mais ne crois pas que ça deviendra une habitude.

Mimi retrouva le sourire. Mais elle n'oubliait pas que Michael avait discuté avec Joe. Elle ignorait de quoi, mais cela pouvait très vite mal se terminer. C'est ainsi que lorsque Dorota arriva avec son verre de jus de fraise, elle la regarda en souriant. Elle but d'une seule gorgée.

_New York – Boulangerie – Upper East Side – Samedi 6 septembre 2008 – 10 h 15_

Le lendemain matin, Mimi s'en alla à la boulangerie. La veille, Joe n'était pas parti tard, la laissant seule pour la soirée. Chose incroyable, elle était partie se coucher tôt. Réveillée à l'aube, elle en profita pour s'offrir une petite séance de gymnastique et, une fois terminé, se faire plaisir à la boulangerie en bas de chez elle.

Alors qu'elle faisait la queue tout en pianotant sur son téléphone portable, une voix masculine l'aborda juste derrière elle. Elle ferma le clapet de son téléphone et se retourna pour faire face à Willis.

Le jeune blond portait toujours son sac à dos sur les épaules, la blondeur de ses cheveux rayonnait grâce aux rayons du soleil et son sourire était toujours aussi sincère.

- Willis ! Quelle agréable surprise !

- Vous désirez mademoiselle ? demanda la vendeuse.

Mimi se rendit compte qu'avec son portable dans les mains, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de choisir son petit déjeuner. Elle regarda l'étalage durant quelques secondes avant de se décider :

- Quatre petits pains au chocolats, deux chaussons aux pommes et six cookies !

La vendeuse acquiesça et prépara la commande de la jeune fille.

- Tu as drôlement faim dis-moi, remarqua Willis.

- Du tout ! Mais tu vas m'accompagner jusque chez moi pour prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble ?

Willis la remercia et la jeune fille prit sa commande, régla, et ensemble, ils quittèrent la boulangerie. En route jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune fille, le jeune homme se décida à lui révéler quelque chose.

- En réalité, j'étais en route pour me rendre chez toi.

- C'est vrai ? C'est adorable ! Un petit pain ?

Willis refusa poliment tandis que la jeune fille était déjà en train de se régaler d'un des mets de la boulangerie.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que je pourrais utiliser ton accès pour me rendre dans le Digimonde ?

Mimi le regarda curieuse avant de lui donner son accord.

- Tu aurais du me dire que tu voulais organiser un pic-nique ! J'aurais averti les autres !

- Ca n'est pas pour un petit repas sympathique que je me rends là-bas.

Surprise, Mimi dévisagea son ami avant de se demander quelle était la raison de son inquiétude. Bien déterminé à découvrir ce qu'il se passe, la jeune fille se porta volontaire.

- Je t'accompagnerai. De toute manière Palmon et Gomamon doivent rentrer.

Les deux amis arrivèrent devant l'immeuble Tachikawa et entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Digimonde – Château de la Princesse – Samedi 6 septembre 2009 – 11h30

Mimi et Willis avaient regagné le Digimonde peu après leur arrivée chez la jeune fille. Grâce aux coordonnées laissés par Koushiro, Mimi savait à quel endroit elle devait se rendre pour retrouver ses compagnons digital. Elle scruta l'horizon du regard pour retrouver sa compagne de longue date. Elle vit au loin le Château des Gekomon et des Ottamamon. Elle se souvint que, quelques années auparavant, ses anciens amis l'avaient appelé le Château de la Princesse en son honneur. Une anecdote qui ne cessait jamais de la faire sourire.

- Mimi ! Youhou ! Mimi !

La jeune New-Yorkaise se retourna en entendant cette voix méconnaissable entre milles. La voix rocailleuse de Palmon flottait dans l'air et un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. Le Digimon plante se jeta dans les bras de la jeune brune qui éclata de rire, heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

- Palmon ! Je suis contente de te voir !

- Bonjour quand même ! s'éleva une voix juste derrière Palmon.

Il s'agissait de Gomamon, le digimon phoque de Joe. Il était convenu que Gomamon rentrerait avec Palmon et habiterait chez Mimi. Avec des horaires à l'hôpital, Joe aurait peu de temps à lui accorder et le jeune interne préférait que son Digimon soit en lieu sûr chez Mimi plutôt que seul à pouvoir faire d'éventuelles bêtises.

- Pardon Gomamon. Bonjour à toi aussi. Vous m'avez l'air en forme !

Les Digimons saluèrent également Willis, que seule Palmon connaissait. La jeune femme leur demanda des nouvelles de l'avancée des travaux. Tout était pratiquement terminé. Grâce à la détermination des Digimons et au travail en équipe fournit dernièrement, tout fut reconstruit très rapidement.

- Tu as manqué Gennai, déclara Palmon, il est passé tout à l'heure nous voir.

- Il est dans les parages donc, murmura Willis à lui-même.

Le jeune blond sortit son D-3, mini ordinateur blanc qui servait aux Digisauveurs de communiquer entre eux et d'avoir un Digi-Analyzer à portée de mains. Rapidement, il envoya un e-mail à Gennai pour lui signaler sa présence et lui demander une entrevue.

- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais voir Gennai.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit Mimi. La raison pour laquelle je voulais venir ici c'est que je pense – mais je n'en suis pas encore sûr – que la tempête qui a ravagé le Digimonde la semaine dernière pourrait être l'œuvre d'un nouvel ennemi.

La jeune fille le regarda quelques secondes avant d'avaler la nouvelle. Elle le savait. Depuis toujours. Le fait qu'aucune menace ne se soit propagé depuis l'achèvement de Malo Myotismon était mauvais signe. Tôt ou tard, elle savait qu'une nouvelle menace ferait son apparition. Et tôt ou tard, elle savait qu'elle devrait prendre une décision. Se joindre au combat, ou simplement se retirer.

- Mais tu n'en es pas sûr, reprit Mimi. Donc pour le moment, rien ne nous permet d'affirmer qu'un nouveau méchant va sortir de derrière un arbre et vouloir nous tuer ?

- Il faut toujours être méfiant dans le Digimonde, répondit Gomamon, il suffit qu'un Digimon soit mal luné ou mal nourrit et hop, il s'en prend au premier imbécile venu !

Mimi foudroya du regard le jeune Digimon qui se mit à rougir.

- Mais il se peut aussi qu'aucune menace n'apparaisse…

- Rassure toi Mimi, ajouta Palmon, si jamais quelqu'un vient à s'en prendre à toi, je serais là pour te défendre !

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, Palmon se mit à imiter des prises de kung-fu, comme elle l'avait vue à la télévision dernièrement.

Mimi ne put s'empêcher de sourire et ses inquiétudes s'évanouirent.

- Allez tous les deux, je vais passer voir les Geko et les Otta, puis nous allons rentrer à la maison.

- Chouette ! lança Gomamon. J'ai envie de beignets à la fraise !

- Tu rentres avec nous ? demanda la jeune fille à l'attention de Willis.

- Je vais retrouver Gennai. Il me fera rentrer de lui-même. Donc il se peut que j'apparaisse au milieu de ta chambre à n'importe quel moment.

- Aucun problème, rassura la jeune fille, ce soir, c'est la soirée de l'année !

Aussi, les deux amis se séparèrent. Elle s'en alla voir ses compagnons. Elle passe un moment à discuter des nouvelles rénovations du château. Ses compagnons avaient longtemps insisté pour qu'elle soit la propriétaire officielle du château vis-à-vis des Digimons. Elle refusa pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'ils n'avaient pas pris en compte son refus. Puis elle rentra avec les Digimons dans le monde réel, et tenta d'oublier qu'un potentiel ennemi pouvait faire son apparition. Willis, lui, essaya de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire par l'intermédiaire de Gennai.

_New York – Appartement de Joe Kido – Quartier de Brooklyn – Samedi 6 septembre – 15h_

Joe Kido avait passé la journée à mettre à jour ses papiers. Notamment sa carte de séjour pour résider aux Etats-Unis le temps de son internat, mais aussi payer son loyer à son propriétaire et faire un peu de rangement dans l'appartement.

Tout cela l'amena déjà en milieu d'après-midi. Automatiquement, il pensa à la soirée qui l'attendait, et à l'envie irrésistible d'annuler et de ne pas s'y rendre.

Mais il voulait faire plaisir à son amie. Elle était celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde et surtout, elle était sa meilleure amie. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Mais lorsqu'aux alentours de 15 heures il vit arriver un homme lui apportant son costume pour la soirée, il regretta d'avoir juré fidélité à son amie. Jamais, pensait-il, il ne porterait un costume et un masque avec des plumes…

_New York – Immeuble Tachikawa – Upper East Side – Samedi 6 septembre 2008 – 18 h 30_

Le jeune interne en médecine arriva un peu en avance à l'immeuble Tachikawa. Après s'être présenté au gardien, il prit l'ascenseur pour regagner les appartements privés de la famille. La réussite fulgurante de la famille de son amie était incroyable. Ils étaient le stéréotype parfait de la famille japonaise qui réussit. Mais le jeune homme ne cessait de penser au fait que cette ascension de la vie new-yorkaise avait peut-être changée l'innocente qu'était Mimi. Sa pureté ne pouvait qu'en être écorché et son innocence bafoué dans un monde scandaleux ou il ne faisait pas bon y vivre.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage personnel de Mimi. A peine le jeune homme avait-il mis un pied dans le petit couloir qu'un coussin vint le percuter droit au visage. Après avoir remis ses lunettes correctement, il aperçut alors son eternel compagnon Digimon : Gomamon. Le petit phoque était en train de s'amuser comme un petit fou avec Palmon.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Quand tu es invité chez quelqu'un, tu dois bien te tenir !

- Oh ça va arrêtes de rouspéter et vient plutôt me prendre dans tes bras !

Le petit Digimon s'approcha de son ami en jouant le sentimental. Il savait pleinement que même après autant d'années, l'expression de ses sentiments n'était pas le point fort de Joe.

Alors que le futur médecin retrouvait joyeusement les deux Digimons, il entendit le bruit des talons hauts descendre le long des escaliers. Aucun doute, Mimi arrivait. Mais lorsqu'il la vit arriver dans sa somptueuse robe jaune orangée, affublée d'un masque à paillettes et à plumes et d'une coiffure à faire rougir n'importe quelle princesse, sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher. Ce petit détail n'échappa pas à Gomamon.

- Ferme ta bouche ou tu goberas les mouches, murmura t-il.

Joe frappa la tête de son Digimon et s'approcha de Mimi rouge écarlate.

- Tu es magnifique, comme toujours.

- Merci. Et ton costume te va à ravir. Je n'étais pas sûr quand à la couleur mais finalement, j'ai bon goût.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas venir nous aussi ? se plaignit Gomamon.

- Tu n'as pas de costume, rétorqua Joe.

- Moi j'ai une robe ! s'élança Palmon. Je peux venir ?

- Tu dois surveiller Gomamon, répondit Mimi en souriant.

- Mais j'ai pas besoin de baby-sitters !

- Surtout soyez sages et aucune bêtise, demanda Mimi.

La jeune fille laissa les Digimons se rendre dans le salon et se retourna vers Joe qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que je t'accompagne. Tu as su t'adapter à cette vie là mais moi…

Pour taire toutes ses craintes, Mimi déposa furtivement un baiser sur les lèvres de Joe. Ce dernier en resta bouche bée et il finit par suivre bêtement son amie qui l'attrapait déjà par la main…

_New York – Salle Hilton – Upper East Side – Samedi 6 septembre 2008 – 22h_

La soirée du Bal Masqué réveillait toutes les craintes que Joe pouvait avoir sur le monde superficiel de Manhatan. Personne ne lui adressait la parole, tout le monde l'ignorait totalement. Mimi, elle, était dans son élément. Elle saluait quasiment chaque personne que croisait et s'attardait avec certaines de ses amies. Nombre garçons venait et ignorait l'existence de Joe et discutait avec elle.

Si bien, qu'au cours de la soirée, Mimi demanda à Joe d'attendre près du punch parce qu'elle devait parler à une amie. Autour de lui, la jeunesse dorée se laissait aller aux plaisirs de l'alcool, de la drogue et du sexe.

Au bout d'un moment, s'en était trop pour le futur médecin. Ignorant ou se trouvait Mimi dans la foule, il s'en alla. Ce monde n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

_New York – Salle Hilton – Upper East Side – Samedi 6 septembre 2008 – 23h50_

Minuit approchant, Mimi ne se rendait réellement plus compte de l'heure qu'il était. Le champagne aidant, elle était pleinement dans la fête. Elle se décida alors à retrouver Joe près du punch mais le jeune homme n'était plus là. D'ailleurs, elle ne le voyait nulle part dans la foule. Lorsqu'elle demanda à ses connaissances si personne ne l'avait vu, aucun d'eux ne se souvenait de ce grand garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Elle décida d'aller voir sur le toit si le jeune homme n'était pas sortit prendre l'air. Mais le toit était vide. La fraicheur aidant les invités à ne pas s'aventurer là. Après avoir jeté un rapide cout d'horizon, Mimi décida de chercher ailleurs Mais elle retrouva quelqu'un d'autre que la personne désiré.

- Michael ? Je n'ai pas vu ton nom sur la liste des invités.

- Tu sais très bien que la règle numéro une à New York est de s'inviter là ou l'on ne t'attend pas.

- Cette règle marche pour les filles, pas pour les mecs.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu cherches ton nouveau jouet ?

Ignorant les paroles de son ancien ami, Mimi passa devant lui pour descendre. Mais Michael l'attrapa par le bras.

- Ne te cache pas derrière ton symbole de la sincérité et ton innocence d'avant. Tu es devenue exactement comme tes copines, quoi que tu dises. J'avoue qu'au tout début tu cherchais juste à instaurer un nouveau régime au lycée et cesser que des poufiasses superficielles s'en prennent aux autres mais regarde toi aujourd'hui. Tu es devenue l'une de ses filles qui te faisait horreur il y a quatre ans.

- Laisse moi partir, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas demander à tes sbires de se venger de moi parce que tu n'as pas le cran de le faire toi-même ?

- Sais-tu ce dont je suis capable Michael ? Je règne sur l'Upper East Side, cette soirée n'aurait pas eu lieu sans moi.

- Tu n'es plus la reine du lycée, ni la princesse du Digimonde, redescend sur terre.

- Je suis bien pire.

La jeune fille sortit son téléphone portable sous les yeux de Michael. Elle composa un numéro et attendit que l'on décroche.

- Oui bonsoir c'est Mimi… Oui je sais qu'il est tard mais… C'est à propos de Michael… Ca fait un moment que je me demande si je dois t'en parler mais… Ton fils a de graves problèmes avec la drogue il…

Michael se jeta sur Mimi pour lui reprendre son téléphone, mais la jeune fille l'évita et Michael tomba au sol.

- Je sais bien, mais il fallait que tu saches… Je m'inquiètes vraiment pour lui tu sais…

- Espèce de salle…

Mimi se précipita vers la porte qui mène à la soirée, y pénétra et la ferma derrière elle à clef laissant Michael seul sur le toit de la salle. Elle venait d'achever socialement son ami. Elle connaissait le père de Michael, avec la réputation qu'il avait à tenir, il internerait Michael en clinique privé dès le lendemain et ainsi, il ne nuire rait plus à sa petite vie. Elle avait beau le détester, il avait cependant parfaitement raison.

Mimi Tachikawa était devenue comme celles qu'elle détestait auparavant. Une garce sans scrupules.

_New York – Appartement de Joe Kido – Quartier de Brooklyn – Dimanche 7 septembre 2008 – 9h_

Après avoir quitté la soirée de la veille, Mimi était repartie chez elle. Elle avait retrouvé les Digimons dans un des canapés devant des dessin-animés. Ils dormaient comme des petits loirs.

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, elle était partie chez Joe pour discuter de la soirée de la veille, de Michael et tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait changer et qu'il avait sa place à New York.

Le jeune homme la laissa entrer, mais elle se frottait à un glaçon.

- Tu vas rester là sans rien me dire pendant des heures ?

- Je suis fatigué et je dois partir travailler dans dix minutes.

- Alors accorde moi ces dix minutes pour m'expliquer.

- Pourquoi voudrais tu t'expliquer ? Il n'y a rien à dire. Je comprends parfaitement que tu as une vie avec des obligations et que tu ne chambouleras rien parce que je suis là. Nous ne sommes plus les gamins du Digimonde. Tu es une femme maintenant.

- J'ai l'impression que… tu n'aimes pas ce que je suis.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage de Mimi. Mais elle essayait de rester digne et de les contenir au mieux.

- Ce que je pense ne compte pas, nous ne sommes que des amis après tout.

Joe ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, prit son manteau et son sac et fit signe à Mimi de sortir. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la porte, abasourdie par la dernière phrase de Joe. Après avoir fermé son appartement à clef, il s'excusa poliment.

- Je t'appelles.

Il s'en alla en courant laissant Mimi seule dans le couloir de sa résidence. Elle avait la cruelle impression d'avoir perdue Joe. Et intérieurement, se détestait de plus en plus.

_New York – Immeuble Tachikawa – Upper East Side – Dimanche 7 septembre 2008 – 15h_

Dans son salon, Mimi était en train de regarder un album contenant les photos d'avec ses amis Digisauveurs. Elle ne pouvait que se dire que depuis cette époque, elle avait changé. Et pas de la meilleure des façons… Instinctivement elle prit son combinet. Elle avait besoin d'entendre la voix de l'un d'eux. De discuter des autres et d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. Pour se sentir à nouveau comme l'ancienne Mimi.

Après avoir hésité, elle opta pour appeler Matt. Elle s'entendait bien avec le jeune homme qui savait toujours trouver les mots pour penser les blessures. Pendant un moment, elle l'avait trouvé plutôt beau et s'était demandé si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Mais sa relation avec Sora avait vite convaincue la jeune new-yorkaise de l'oublier.

- Allo Matt ? C'est Mimi…

- …

- Très bien comme toujours. Tu me connais, je suis un rayon de soleil !

- …

- Il a l'air de bien se faire à son nouvel emploi à l'hôpital. Il m'a expliqué pour toi et Takeru…

- …

- Non je m'inquiétais simplement. Il est tellement rare de vous voir vous disputer.

- …

- Allez raconte moi… Sinon j'aurais encore l'impression d'être la dernière à tout savoir…

- …

- Dis toi que c'est l'âge… Tu veux que je lui parle ?

- …

- Tout va très bien comme je te disais.

- …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi j'ai juste… J'ai juste l'impression que ma vie part en l'air et que je ne sais rien faire pour l'arrêter…

- …

- Ma copine Magda me dit toujours ça ! D'ailleurs elle voudrait un album dédicacé de ta part, tu crois que c'est possible ? Elle est dingue de toi…

- …

- Tu fais fondre les filles, les mecs et même les digimons !

- …

- Et avec lui ?

- …

- Bienvenue au club.

- …

- Je dois te laisser je t'en parlerais une autre fois.

- …

- Je vais bien Matt, je t'assure.

La jeune fille tentait de cacher les larmes qui coulaient d'elle-même. Et pour éviter l'inondation, elle se précipita de raccrocher.

- Au revoir Matt. Bisous.

Elle posa le combiné et éclata en sanglots dans le fauteuil de son salon. Si bien que Palmon accourut rapidement pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Mimi qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe ?

Mimi continua d'hurler sa douleur en pleurant et prit Palmon dans ses bras. Elle détestait cette nouvelle vie malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire croire. Michael la détestait et elle lui rendait la vie impossible, Joe se méfiait d'elle, elle était loin de ses amis, ses parents ne faisaient même plus attention à elle.

Sa seule raison de vivre était d'être une sale garce méchante et superficielle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjouuuuuur à tous !**_

_**Après cette looooongue période sans posts, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser … Oui en plus de ne pas avoir de patte le lapin bleu est fainéant, désolée désolée, je me suis un peu laissée submerger par mon boulot à la fac !**_

_**Je tiens à remercier ceux (ou plutôt celles je pense) qui ont reviewé, mon chapitre (le 2) ou ceux de Al, vraiment un immense merci, vos reviews sont bien ce qui m'a motivée à m'y remettre !**_

_**Vu que vous n'avez pas laissé d'adresses mails je vais vous répondre ici, mais ce serait plus simple d'en laisser une XD**_

_**PenName **__: oui Wallace c'est bien le gars du film, et pour ce qui est de T.K et Kari il va falloir t'adresser à Al ^^_

_**Hikari-chan**__ : à partir de ce chapitre on va commencer à un peu mieux répartir les persos, pour le moment les chapitres mettent juste en place la suite !_

_**Yoruichi :**__ (ça sent la fan de bleach ça :p) Jyou et Mimi sont très développés parce que ce sont pour le moment les seuls personnages qu'a Al, donc il s'occupe comme il peut avec alors que moi je dois gérer les dix autres du coup j'ai moins de place à accorder à chacun XD mais ça va changer à partir de ce chapitre et petit à petit ! Pour ce qui est de Koushiro je suis désolée, c'est moi qui m'en occupe XD Et si je vais bien évidemment essayer de lui donner un rôle équivalent aux autres, c'est un personnage qui m'inspire moins, donc si tu es une vrai fan de lui il est possible que tu sois déçue parce que j'ai un peu peur de ne pas le creuser assez (mais espérons que ça ne sera pas le cas !)_

_**Et voici le tant attendu CHAPITRE 4 !**_

_**(j'ai laissé tomber l'heure New Yorkaise, si vous y tenez vraiment dites le moi en review et je la mettrais dans les chaps suivant, mais là je passais plus de temps à calculer qu'a écrire et au final Al faisait n'importe quoi avec le décalage horaire du coup voilà :p )**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Vendredi 5 septembre : 14h30 : appartement Ishida **_

Yamato se réveilla avec l'impression que quelqu'un jouait du marteau dans son crane.

Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose de la soirée précédente, et ressentait une pointe de culpabilité, il avait du exagérer mais il ne se souvenait plus ni comment ni pourquoi.

Il soupira et se redressa dans son lit. Déjà il était dans SON lit, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Il se leva douloureusement pour aller se faire son café matinal quand il eut la surprise de trouver Gabumon devant la cafetière, puis il se souvint que le digimon était enfin de retour.

Le gros chien bleu se retourna vers lui avec une tasse dans sa grosse patte en disant :

- Il me semblait bien que tu commençais à grommeler beaucoup, donc j'ai pris de l'avance et je t'ai préparé le café !

La bonne humeur du digimon était vraiment rafraîchissante, et Matt s'assit à table le cœur déjà plus léger.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda le blond en baillant.

- 14h30. Taichi est parti vers 10h ce matin, il à dit qu'il avait des trucs à faire et que je devais te laisser te reposer un peu.

Quelques images floues de la soirée de la veille refirent surface dans le cerveau du musicien, mais il les ignora :

- 14h30 ? Tu as mangé au moins ?

Gabumon eut un sourire :

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi !

Puis il ajouta d'un air inquiet :

- il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je ne vous aient pas entendu hier soir, mais ce matin Taichi avait l'air un peu bizarre…

Yamato soupira. Il faudrait qu'il essai de mettre cette histoire au clair. Il était évident qu'il avait abusé sur la boisson lors de la soirée, et il espérait que ses mots n'avaient pas dépassé sa pensée.

* * *

_**Vendredi 5 septembre : 15h30 : appartement Izumi **_

Koushiro était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond.

Le fait qu'il soit inactif était suffisamment rare pour que Tentomon ait déjà fait dix aller retour depuis le salon jusqu'à la chambre pour venir chercher quelque chose dont il avait soit disant vitalement besoin pour la construction étrange qu'il mettait sur pied dans le salon des Izumi. Et suffisamment rare aussi pour que, pour la dixième fois, il reparte les mains vides.

Koushiro décida donc de se lever pour éviter un ulcère à son partenaire digimon, et alla s'installer devant son ordinateur, pour vérifier pour la millième fois que son inscription en troisième année de fac d'informatique avait bien été validée.

Il avait beau être un génie qui pouvait résoudre des équations à 5 inconnues de tête, l'administration restait un mystère pour lui, et la paperasse n'était vraiment pas son fort.

Il soupira et rajouta les sentiments humains à la liste des choses qu'il ne parvenait vraiment pas à appréhender.

S'il avait bien senti la tension entre les deux frères blonds pendant le dîner des digisauveurs, il aurait été bien incapable de l'expliquer, de même que la nervosité de Jyou par rapport à son nouveau travail. Après tout, les arguments servis par ses amis étaient d'une logique sans faille, la nervosité du médecin aurait du totalement disparaître, mais elle n'avait que diminuée.

A quoi bon être capable de comprendre les programmes informatiques les plus compliqués s'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre le cerveau humain ?

Les machines étaient définitivement plus simples.

Il en était là de ces réflexions lorsque la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit. Ses parents n'étaient pas là et Tentomon ne pouvait pas répondre tant qu'on ne savait pas qui était au bout du fil. Donc il se leva pour aller répondre.

- Oui, ici Koushiro Izumi.

- Izzy ? C'est Sora, je peux monter un moment ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Sora ne venait jamais sans le prévenir en avance. Et même en prévenant elle ne venait pas vraiment souvent.

- Bien sur, je t'ouvre la porte.

Il appuya sur le bouton et raccrocha le combiné.

Si la rousse avait voulu lui rendre une simple visite de courtoisie, elle aurait appelé au préalable. Et lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un conseil ou d'un avis, elle se tournait plutôt vers Mimi, Matt, Taichi, ou même Yolei ou Kari. Il regarda l'heure. 16h. Soit 2h du matin à New York, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas appelé sa meilleure amie.

Mais pourquoi lui ?

La sonnette de la porte retentit et il alla ouvrir.

* * *

_**Vendredi 5 Septembre : 16h15 : salon des Izumi**_

La jeune fille rousse était assise dans un fauteuil, face à son ami, et elle se demandait ce qui lui avait pris.

Le jeune génie lui avait semblé la seule personne compétente pour la conseiller, mais maintenant elle hésitait. Cela faisait bien 5 minutes qu'ils se regardaient en chien de faïence sans prononcer un mot.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix :

- Désolée de venir te déranger, tu étais sûrement occupé.

Le jeune homme répondit poliment :

- Non non, pas du tout ne t'en fait pas.

Il hésita un instant puis demanda :

- Tu … euh… Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Sora prit une inspiration puis répondit :

- Oui en fait … Voilà. Mon école – Tu sais que je suis en troisième année de stylisme dans une école privée – Et bien ils m'ont proposé de faire une sorte de stage…

Koushiro haussa un sourcil : en quoi cela le concernait-il ?

- Oui tu vois, en fait ça serait aux États-Unis. Je travaillerais pendant quelques temps en tant qu'assistante d'un grand styliste dans une maison de couture, et si tout se passe bien il est même possible –pas certain mais possible – qu'ils me permettent de réaliser certaines de mes créations, et même qu'ils les produisent si elles trouvent un accueil favorable.

Koushiro ne comprenait toujours pas :

- Et bien, c'est une très belle opportunité non ? Tu dois être ravie.

Sora eut l'air un peu déstabilisée :

- Bien sur mais … C'est à New York.

- Oui mais tu ne seras pas perdue là-bas, Mimi et Jyou y habitent et te donneront sûrement un coup de main en cas de problème.

Sora soupira :

- Tu ne comprends pas … C'est difficile de quitter le Japon. Même si Mimi est ma meilleure amie et que ce serait fantastique de la retrouver je …

Elle ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase, et Izzy ne pouvait certainement pas l'aider.

- Je ne veux pas que le groupe se désagrège.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Koushiro commençait à paniquer, que devait-il faire si jamais elle se mettait à pleurer ?

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie de partir là-bas, c'est une chance fantastique professionnellement, mais je ne veux pas être responsable de la séparation du groupe, et je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de m'enfuir !

Devant l'air perdu du rouquin elle comprit qu'il n'était vraiment pas la personne idéale à qui s'adresser. Mais elle essaya quand même de lui expliquer :

- Tu sais bien… Ma relation avec Yamato et même Taichi est devenue bizarre depuis que je ne suis plus avec Matt … J'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils prennent des pincettes quand ils me parlent, mais leur amitié est importante pour moi, tu comprends ?

Le roux baissa piteusement la tête :

- Je suis désolé. Je pense que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux indiquée pour te conseiller.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire, posa sa main sur son épaule, puis quitta l'appartement en le remerciant et en lui annonçant qu'elle partait le lundi suivant.

Il lui souhaita un bon voyage.

* * *

_**Samedi 6 Septembre : Lycée D'Odaiba : 17h **_

Daisuke soupira.

Comment osaient-ils les faire venir au lycée un samedi après-midi ?

Bon d'accord, c'était pour une raison plutôt cool, donner tous les détails nécessaires pour le voyage scolaire pour lequel ils allaient partir fin de la semaine prochaine.

Un mois à New York dans le cadre d'une nouvelle lubie gouvernementale sur l'ouverture du Japon au monde, dont il n'avait rien compris, mais l'essentiel c'est que toute la classe partait pour UN MOIS à New York, et que pendant toute cette période ils n'auraient des cours que le matin.

Mais quand même, le samedi après midi ça avait quelque chose de sacré, il ne devrait pas être au lycée un samedi après-midi.

En plus le prof ne faisait que répéter des informations qu'il avait déjà données cent fois ! Passeport, blablabla, bien se conduire blablabla, représentent le Japon, BLABLABLA…

C'est donc tout naturellement que l'attention du jeune footballeur diminua jusqu'à disparaître. Il faisait un temps superbe dehors, et lui était enfermé ici.

Le bon coté était qu'il partait un mois aux États-Unis, et avec Hikari en plus. Même s'il se doutait bien que ses chances avec la jeune fille étaient minimes, un peu de bon temps passé ensemble était toujours bon à prendre.

Elle avait tellement changé depuis qu'il l'a connaissait. Elle était désormais beaucoup plus ouverte et spontanée, l'impression qu'elle portait le poids du monde sur ses frêles (et magnifiques) épaules s'était atténuée et elle semblait plus libre, plus joyeuse…

Il soupira rêveusement et son regard tomba sur celui de Takeru, qui regardait également la jeune fille d'un air pensif. Puis le regard du jeune blond passa à une de leur camarade de classe – il lui semblait qu'elle s'appelait Kaneko, ou Kayako peut-être – et il fronça les sourcils.

Si les débuts de sa relation avec T.K avaient été chaotiques, ils en étaient venus à s'apprécier d'une amitié sincère. Mais ces derniers temps le blond était souvent dans la lune, ou bien arborait une mine contrariée qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Mais Davis était loin d'être assez fou pour se mêler de ses problèmes, son ami ne le lui permettrait certainement jamais, et d'autant moins si ses soucis concernaient la sœur de Taichi, ou encore pire, Yamato. De plus Daisuke n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ce dernier et l'idée de se retrouver dans une querelle entre les deux frères ne lui donnait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie !

Surtout que dans moins d'une semaine ils partaient pour les États-Unis, et partagerait donc sa chambre d'hôtel avec le jeune blond. Si celui ci pouvait être bien disposé à son égard, ça l'arrangerait plutôt !

* * *

_**Lundi 8 septembre : 5h00 : Chambre de Yamato **_

Le téléphone sonnait avec insistance, mais le jeune blond aurait préféré se manger un bras que de se lever pour répondre. De toute façon à cette heure-ci, seul un détraqué pouvait être au bout du fil.

Il se retourna et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller, quand son Digimon lui secoua doucement l'épaule :

- Yamato, Yamato ! Le téléphone sonne !

- Va répondre...

Répondit le blond d'une voix chargée de sommeil. Gabumon continua à le secouer :

- Mais je ne peux … Le combiné est accroché trop haut ! (1)

Matt grommela de nouveau :

- Et bien tant pis, qu'il sonne !

- Mais imagine que ce soit important ?

Le blond ouvrit un œil. Oui, à une heure pareille ça ne pouvait être qu'un détraqué, ou l'hôpital.

Il se leva difficilement et se traina jusqu'au téléphone. (2)

- Oui Allo ?

- Allo Matt ? C'est Mimi…

Il n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité d'une New Yorkaise ne sachant pas calculer le décalage horaire.

- Mimi ? Il est 5h du matin ! Tu es devenue folle ?

Il se ravisa, pour que son amie l'appelle sans penser à regarder l'heure, il devait y avoir un problème

- Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Est-ce que tout vas bien au moins ?

- Très bien comme toujours. Tu me connais, je suis un rayon de soleil !

Il grogna. Elle mentait décidément très mal. Mais le simple fait qu'elle mente au lieu de lui raconter tous ses malheurs en long en large et en travers montrait la gravité du problème. Il essaya de deviner :

- Comment va Jyou ?

- Il a l'air de bien se faire à son nouvel emploi à l'hôpital. Il m'a expliqué pour toi et Takeru…

La soudaineté du changement de sujet montrait qu'il avait tapé juste, mais il décida de jouer le jeu pour ne pas brusquer la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. A moins que tu ais un conseil plein de sagesse à me donner peut-être ?

Il savait que le sarcasme n'était pas le fort de la jeune fille, et sa réponse sincère montrait bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas perçu :

- Non je m'inquiétais simplement. Il est tellement rare de vous voir vous disputer.

Il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien.

- Allez raconte moi… Sinon j'aurais encore l'impression d'être la dernière à tout savoir…

Il soupira un plus bruyamment. Elle savait appuyer sur la corde sensible, le faire culpabiliser de la mettre à l'écart alors qu'elle se sentait déjà si loin de tout là-bas aux Etats-Unis… Elle avait déjà utilisé cet argument très souvent pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Ce n'est vraiment rien ! Il boude un peu parce qu'il pense que je devrais reprendre contact avec ma mère et que je n'ai pas envie. Au final ce n'est surement qu'une de ces crises de rébellion idiote comme on en fait tous à un moment ou à un autre !

- Dis-toi que c'est l'âge… Tu veux que je lui parle ?

Il haussa un sourcil. Alors ça c'était vraiment une très, très mauvaise idée.

- Non, vraiment pas. Mais merci quand même de l'avoir proposé. Et si tu te préoccupais plutôt de tes problèmes avec Jyou ?

- Tout va très bien comme je te disais.

- Pas à moi Mimi, rien qu'au son de ta voix je peux entendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Chacun son tour, racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi j'ai juste… J'ai juste l'impression que ma vie part en l'air et que je ne sais rien faire pour l'arrêter…

La colère du au fait que son amie l'ait réveillé s'estompa presque aussitôt, et il cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais comment est-ce qu'il pouvait la consoler alors qu'ils étaient aussi loin l'un de l'autre ? Ça aurait du être le job de Jyou ça.

- Si tu veux que les choses changent Mimi, tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire. Et si tu en a vraiment envie tu y arriveras ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il se dégoutait de lui dire des nullités pareilles, qui est-ce que ça pourrait consoler ce genre de phrase toute faite ?

- Essayes de te faire un peu plus confiance et de te reprendre en main, de faire quelque chose dont tu pourrais être fière. Tu as tendance à toujours compter sur les autres.

- Ma copine Magda me dit toujours ça ! D'ailleurs elle voudrait un album dédicacé de ta part, tu crois que c'est possible ? Elle est dingue de toi…

Il soupira de plus belle, que le groupe marche était une bonne chose, mais il détestait ce genre de demande, et encore plus à 5heure du matin !

- Écoute, j'y penserais mais je ne te promet rien, elle n'est pas exactement la seule à le réclamer tu sais !

- Tu fais fondre les filles, les mecs et même les digimons !

Il grimaça. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle disait ?

- Et pourtant tu sais bien que je ne fais rien pour.

Elle eut enfin un petit rire.

- Et avec ton père ?

- Comme d'habitude en un peu plus absent. Cette nuit il dort carrément à son bureau, je plains ses collaborateurs qui sont surement forcés de faire la même chose.

- Bienvenue au club.

Il se sentit de nouveau peiné pour la jeune fille, si son père était devenu un acharné du travail depuis peu, celui de son amie avait toujours été comme ça.

- Je dois te laisser je t'en parlerais une autre fois.

Il fut surpris par le brusque changement d'état d'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle ne lui avait pas réellement dit quoi que ce soit et cette conversation téléphonique avait plutôt l'air anodine en apparence.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais de toute façon maintenant je suis réveillé, alors si tu veux discuter n'hésites pas.

- Je vais bien Matt, je t'assure.

Il allait répliquer pour essayer de la faire parler quand elle reprit rapidement :

- Au revoir Matt. Bisous.

Puis elle raccrocha soudainement.

Matt resta un petit moment debout dans le couloir, le combiné à la main, avant d'enfin raccrocher et de retourner se coucher.

Il devrait essayer de discuter avec Jyou de ce qui pouvait bien ennuyé la jeune fille à ce point, mais au vue des réactions de celle-ci, il serait peut-être mal venu d'en parler avec le jeune interne.

Il se retourna dans le lit et fit face à Gabumon. Son digimon dormait paisiblement. D'habitude écouter sa respiration silencieuse et régulière aidait Matt à s'endormir, mais ce matin ça ne suffit pas.

Dans quelques heures l'avion de Sora décollerait.

Elle ne les avait prévenus que la veille de son départ un peu précipité pour New York, il n'avait pas pu en parler avec elle puisque la jeune fille devait se dépêcher de faire ses valises et avait rapidement raccroché le téléphone après lui avoir simplement annoncer la nouvelle, et il n'avait pas non plus pu en parler avec Taichi qui était aux abonnés absent depuis le vendredi soir et qui ne répondait même plus au téléphone.

Yamato se retourna de nouveau dans son lit en grommelant.

La jeune rousse avait refusé qu'il l'accompagne à l'aéroport, disant qu'elle n'aimait pas les adieux, mais quand il avait tenté de joindre Taichi plus tard dans l'après-midi, Hikari lui avait demandé s'il viendrait dire au revoir à Sora avant qu'elle ne monte dans l'avion.

Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à s'endormir.

* * *

_**Lundi 8 septembre : 11h : Aéroport de Narita (Tokyo)**_

Sora se tenait devant le panneau d'affichage. Son vol était indiqué à 11h30, sans retard.

A ses cotés se tenaient Hikari et Yolei. Les deux jeunes filles avaient insisté pour l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder, et elle était plutôt contente malgré tout, car la présence des deux jeunes filles diminuait son impression d'être en train de prendre la fuite.

Yolei prit la parole :

- C'est amusant n'est-ce pas ? Tu pars aujourd'hui à 11h30, et tu arrives à New York à 11h 30 heure locale ! 14h de vol, 14h de décalage, tu ne perds rien ! Un peu plus et tu remontais même le temps !

Sora fit un grand sourire à la jeune fille. Les deux petites allaient lui manquer, elle s'était beaucoup attachée à elles, et elle était finalement très heureuse qu'elles l'aient accompagnée.

Sa mère travaillait aujourd'hui, et les deux femmes s'étaient dit au revoir le matin. La plus âgée n'ayant pas cherché à remettre en cause la décision de sa fille, qu'elle devinait déjà mûrement réfléchie.

Sora avait envoyé une heure auparavant un email à Mimi pour la prévenir de son arrivée. Elle lui en voudrait certainement un peu de ne pas l'avoir prévenue avant, mais sûrement pas suffisamment pour ne pas venir l'accueillir à l'aéroport JFK de New York.

La voix métallique annonça le début de l'embarquement pour son vol, elle se retourna vers les deux filles, Kari lui demanda :

- Combien de temps est-ce que tu vas rester là-bas ?

Sora lui fit un sourire doux :

- Ma formation durera au minimum 2 ans, mais je rentrerais très certainement avant, au moins pour les vacances.

Les deux jeunes filles l'étreignirent d'un air malheureux et elle se dirigea en direction de la douane, se retournant au dernier moment pour faire un dernier signe de la main aux deux plus jeunes. Puis elle commença sa nouvelle vie.

Les deux jeunes filles répondirent à son salut, et Myako se tourna vers son amie :

- ça fait bizarre… j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en va.

Hikari soupira :

- Oui c'est vrai… Mais je suppose que c'est normal quand les gens grandissent.

Yolei fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée. En plus Sora avait refusé qu'aucun des autres digisauveurs ne vienne lui dire au revoir, et tous avaient eu l'air d'accord avec cette idée.

Matt aurait pu dire quelque chose ! Il aurait pu lui demander de rester, lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas que leur relation n'ait pas marché, ils faisaient un si joli couple.

Elle soupira à son tour.

- Bon, je suppose qu'il faut rentrer maintenant.

Hikari passa son bras sous le sien, et elles quittèrent l'aéroport.

* * *

_**Mardi 9 Septembre : 17h : Appartement des Hida**_

Cody était assis à son bureau, dans sa chambre. Sa rentrée des classes avait eu lieu seulement le jeudi passé, mais les professeurs n'avaient pas hésité à commencer à surcharger les troisièmes de travail : après tout, à la fin de l'année ils devraient choisir leur lycée, et seul un bon dossier leur garantirait un éventail de choix intéressant.

Armadillomon dormait tranquillement sous le bureau, et ne se réveilla même pas lorsque Tomiko, la mère du jeune homme, toqua timidement à la porte.

La cohabitation avec sa mère était devenue extrêmement pesante pour le jeune digisauveurs depuis la mort de son grand-père, deux mois auparavant. Elle avait toujours l'air d'attendre l'explosion de rage ou de chagrin dont il n'avait pas pu faire preuve à l'annonce du décès de celui qui l'avait en partie élevé.

- Oui ?

La porte s'entrouvrit et sa mère apparut dans l'encadrement, elle lui sourit :

- Un de tes amis est venu te rendre visite.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser passer Ken, qui la remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis la porte se referma.

- Hey …

Le jeune génie restait debout les bras ballants, tandis que Wormon se précipitait sur Armadillomon, pour le réveiller et jouer avec lui.

Cody se leva et tira la seconde chaise de son bureau pour que le plus âgé puisse s'asseoir, sa visite l'intriguait. Ils n'avaient jamais été réellement proches, même si leurs mésententes des premiers temps avaient presque disparues.

- Je venais juste te saluer, savoir comment tu allais, la rentrée scolaire, tout ça...

- Justement, je faisais mes devoirs. Tous les discours de pré-rentrée des professeurs étaient à propos des lycées que l'on va être amenés à devoir choisir... Mais de toute façon je pensais continuer sur la même voie, et poursuivre dans le même établissement que les autres digisauveurs...

Ken ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cody avait toujours eu une façon si poli de s'exprimer qu'on ne pouvait jamais être vraiment sur de l'âge véritable du jeune homme. Mais depuis la mort de son grand-père, ce coté responsable et droit de sa personnalité c'était accentuée, dénonçant le mal-être du plus jeune des digisauveurs, même s'il tenait de le cacher.

- Tu sais, je ne me fais pas vraiment de soucis pour ta scolarité. Tu es un garçon intelligent et travailleur, quelque soit l'orientation que tu choisiras, tu t'en sortiras sûrement très bien.

Cody commençait à être perdu, dans ce cas, pourquoi Ken était-il ici ? Ce dernier reprit, en choisissant ses mots avec soin :

- Tu sais … Moi aussi j'ai subi une perte douloureuse, et je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens...

Le jeune homme vit son ami se tendre sur sa chaise, il ne voulait vraisemblablement pas entendre ça, mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout maintenant :

- Tout le monde... Enfin, on a tous vu que tu t'étais renfermé sur toi-même, c'est à ça que serve les amis tu sais, tu peux compter sur notre soutien, et peut-être éviter...

_« Les erreurs que j'ai faites moi-même . » _Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire, pas comme ça, le collégien était beaucoup trop susceptible pour accepter d'entendre ces mots. Il décida donc de laisse sa phase en suspens, mais Cody avait parfaitement compris :

- Tu veux dire « éviter de me tourner vers les ténèbres » c'est ça?

Il fulminait, comment Ken pouvait-il le penser suffisamment faible pour succomber à ce genre d'attractions ?

- Tu me prends pour qui exactement ? Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, et j'ai plus de force de caractère que tu n'as l'air de le supposer !

Cody était fou de rage maintenant, il se rendait compte à quel point ces propos pouvaient être insultant pour son interlocuteur, mais il ne s'en souciait guère ! De quel droit venait-il se mêler de ses affaires ?

En entendant le plus jeune hausser la voix, les deux digimons avaient arrêté de jouer et le regardaient d'un air anxieux : « _Comme si c'était de MA faute, il vient chez moi pour m'insulter, et je suis celui qui est mis en cause? _».

Il se leva nerveusement, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'adressa à Ken d'un ton presque menaçant :

- Je ne crois vraiment pas que tu sois la personne la mieux placée pour venir me donner des conseils au sujet de « comment résister à l'attraction des ténèbres », si tu veux bien partir maintenant, j'ai du travail.

Wormon sauta dans les bras de Ken, et celui-ci sortir de la pièce, la tête basse.

* * *

_**Mercredi 10 Septembre : 14h : Appartement des Ishida**_

Yamato et Ken étaient assis respectivement dans le fauteuil et la canapé du salon du blond, pendant que Gabumon initiait Wormon à « la magie électronique du monde des humains » (soit l'usage de la cafetière et la théière), puisque la mère de Ken s'occupant habituellement de ces choses là, le petit digimon était complètement ignorant en la matière, et il prenait donc beaucoup de plaisirs à apprendre à se servir des deux appareils.

Sur la table basse du salon étaient déjà posées deux tasses de cafés et deux tasses de thés. Ken se tordait les mains en fixant ses tasses de thés, pendant que le blond finissait son premier café, et allait entamer le deuxième.

- Je suis désolé pour ça, ce n'est vraiment pas gênant que Wormon joue avec les appareils comme ça ?

Le musicien eut un sourire amusé :

- Non ne t'en fait, au pire je mettrais les tasses restantes au frigo pour les boire plus tard, tu n'imagines même pas la quantité de thé et de café que l'on consomme dans cet appart.

Yamato était en fait ravi d'avoir un peu de visite, il avait passé les derniers jours à réviser pour les rattrapages qu'il avait passé dans la matinée, et il n'allait pas se plaindre d'un peu de détente et de compagnie. Sora était partie aux États-Unis sans qu'il l'ai revu, et Taichi et TK ne s'étaient pas manifestés non plus.

- Recevoir un peu de visite nous fait plaisir à tous les deux, Gabumon n'en pouvait plus de devoir rester silencieux pendant que je révisais, je lui avais proposé d'aller chez Taichi quelques jours, mais il a répondu « et qui fera le café! »

Ken eut un petit rire et commença à se détendre. Le jeune étudiant était certainement la meilleure personne à qui s'adresser pour son problème. Il se racla la gorge et commença, hésitant un peu :

- En fait... Ce n'est pas réellement une visite de courtoisie. Désolé. Je suis venu te demander un conseil.

Yamato posa sa tasse de café, et se pencha légèrement en avant, pour signifier au jeune homme qu'il avait toute son attention. Celui ci rougit et bégaya un peu :

- Je suis désolé, c'est à cause d'une remarque que Taichi a faite un jour à Davis... Hum... Tu sais à propos des ténèbres et de... Euh…

Le blond lui fit un sourire indulgent et lui demanda de raconter ce qu'il c'était passé, et quel était le problème exactement. Ken lui raconta sa visite de la veille à Cody, et la réaction de ce dernier. Les bruits en provenance de la cuisine avaient diminués, et il sentait que Gabumon écoutait attentivement la conversation, malgré le fait que Wormon essaie de l'en détourner.

Le digimon se dirigea vers le salon, mais Matt lui fit un signe de la main, lui indiquant par ce geste que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Quand Ken eut terminé, le musicien reprit sa tasse de café en main, et but une gorgée l'air pensif.

Après un moment il déclara, hésitant à son tour :

- Je ne trouve pas que Cody ait été très juste avec toi...

Avant que le plus jeune ne puisse l'interrompre, il continua :

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu veux l'aider et c'est très généreux de ta part, mais certaines personnes ne veulent pas être aider tu sais... Surtout dans certaines situation. Tu lui as signifié que tu étais là pour lui si il avait besoin, maintenant ce sera à lui de voir si il veut solliciter ton aide ou pas. Tu as fait ta part.

Ken soupira, soulagé et un peu ému que le blond ait compris la nature exacte du problème en si peu de mots. Il allait le remercier quand celui ci repris :

- Et pour les ténèbres... Cody est encore très jeune tu sais, il apprendra avec le temps que tout le monde fait des erreurs, l'essentiel est de s'en rendre compte. Tu as changé. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher à ce niveau là non plus. Il était énervé et a parler sous le coup de la colère, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit t'en veuille vraiment encore pour ça tu sais.

Il s'interrompit et regarda le plus jeune dans les yeux. Celui ci était estomaqué. Il avait réussi à trouver les mots justes, ceux dont il avait besoin. Les deux garçons entendirent un reniflement venant de la cuisine, et Gabumon arriva avec deux tasses de thé supplémentaires qu'il posa devant Ken en disant :

- Wormon à fait celle-ci, mais il ne voulait pas venir l'apporter lui-même, il dit que ça serait gênant.

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent de bon cœur de la sensibilité du petit digimon. Gabumon se moquait gentiment, il comprenait parfaitement l'émotion de Wormon, et il était très fier de Matt.

Ils continuèrent à parler un peu plus légèrement, Yamato s'enquérant des projets du jeune homme pour l'année à venir et lui racontant ses examens de rattrapages de la matinée en exagérant un peu pour amuser le jeune homme, quand ils entendirent un bruit de clés tournant dans la serrure.

Le jeune blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, se leva et dit, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte :

- 15h17, les studios ont encore explosés ou tu prends des vacances ?

Il s'arrêta net, et rectifia, un peu embarrassé, et étrangement tendu :

- Oh. TK. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, tic qui le faisait d'autant plus ressembler à son frère et répondit :

- Je suis venu te rendre visite. Je pensais que c'était pour ça que Papa m'avait donné les clefs.

L'aîné rectifia :

- Bien sur, et comme je viens de le dire, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Ken se leva, et dit en se dirigeant à son tour vers la porte, suivi par Wormon :

- Hey. Salut TK. On s'en allait justement.

Le lycéen sembla seulement s'apercevoir de sa présence, il fronça les sourcils :

- Je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors.

Ken attrapa sa veste dans un bras, Wormon dans le deuxième et continua :

- Non non vraiment, j'ai déjà suffisamment abusé de ton temps Yamato, merci beaucoup pour le thé et tes conseils, on va y aller.

Une aura de colère entourait le plus jeune des frère sans qu'il puisse vraiment comprendre pourquoi, et il estimait donc que s'éclipser pour laisser les deux blonds discuter était la meilleure chose à faire, mais TK renchérit :

- Non vraiment, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends très bien que tu recherches un frère de substitution, par contre Matt je tiens à te signaler que moi je ne suis pas mort.

Patamon et Gabumon intervinrent :

- TK !

- Quoi j'ai raison non ? On se dispute et à peine une semaine après quand j'arrive la place est occupée ! Je venais juste voir comment tu avais pris le départ de Sora, savoir comment c'étaient passés tes rattrapages et pour tenter de faire la paix avant mon départ pour les États-Unis, mais je vois que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine !

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie quand Yamato attrapa son bras soudainement. Les deux frères s'entreregardèrent, le plus jeune défiant le plus âgé d'enfin réagir.

Ken craignait que Yamato n'explose, et l'espérait aussi. Takeru le testait, testait son autorité et ses limites. Mais le musicien se contenta de dire, presque sur un ton de demande :

- Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de te conduire comme un gamin immature ?

TK se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de son frère et répondit, d'un ton glacial :

- Et toi ? Tu comptes arrêter de me traiter comme un gamin un de ces jours ?

Puis il attrapa Patamon et partit tout à fait, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Yamato soupira mais ne dit rien. Ken ouvrit la bouche quand l'autre l'interrompit en rouvrant délicatement la porte :

- ça t'embête de me laisser ?

Ken secoua la tête et passa la porte, accompagné de son digimon.

* * *

_**Vendredi 12 Septembre : 11h : Aéroport de Narita, avion en partance pour NY**_

Davis se retourna encore une fois sur son siège pour jeter un coup d'œil à Hikari qui se trouvait dans la rangée derrière lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment anxieuse et discutait joyeusement avec les deux filles assises de part et d'autres de son siège.

Il se rassit. Il n'avait jamais pris l'avion, il appréhendait donc un peu le décollage. Attention ! Il n'avait pas peur, hein ! Il avait déjà voler à dos de digimons (digimons qui devaient d'ailleurs voyager en soute, dans un panier, comme un animal de compagnie, Veemon avait râler comme un putois, mais de toute façon ils n'avaient pas réellement le choix), en plus il avait le symbole du courage ! Pas le genre à paniquer à cause d'un ridicule voyage en avion. Mais quand même, il se serait senti plus en sécurité sur le dos de Impérialdramon que dans cette ridicule carcasse de ferraille.

Il soupira et jeta un œil vers le siège de gauche, occupé par Takeru, qui continuait à faire sa mauvaise tête, gardant le regards rivé sur le hublot.

Il était comme ça depuis plusieurs jours, et le voyage s'annonçait palpitant... D'après ce que Daisuke avait pu apprendre de Kari, qui le tenait de son Taichi, TK c'était de nouveau disputé avec son frère, et il ne l'avait pas revu avant le départ. Très sympa.

Tout partait en grand n'importe quoi en ce moment, et Davis espérait sincèrement que ce voyage pourrait servir à apaiser quelques tensions au sein du groupe. Pris d'une inspiration il se retourna encore une fois pour s'adresser à la jolie brune :

- Au fait ! Tu as pu avoir Mimi ?

Hikaru interrompit sa conversation avec ses amies pour répondre au jeune footballeur :

- Oui oui, je l'ai eu au téléphone mardi ! Elle ne peut pas vraiment venir nous rencontrer à l'aéroport puisque c'est un voyage de classe, mais elle viendra sûrement nous rendre visite à l'hôtel le soir de notre arrivée !

Il hocha la tête, l'hôtesse annonça le départ imminent de l'avion et il se rassit donc convenablement. Jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers son voisin de gauche et se dit que de toute façon rien ne pourrait empirer la situation.

Il ferma les yeux, et l'avion décolla.

* * *

_Message pour Alounet : ils ont quitté le sol japonais, ils sont à toi :p_

(1) Oui pour ceux qui se souviennent pas, on voit Matt au téléphone avec Mimi dans un épisode de la saison 2, et le téléphone est accroché au mur.

(2) Oui et ,comme Alounet, il à la poisse de pas avoir ce bijou de modernité que sont les téléphones sans fils, donc il est obligé de rester debout héhéhéhé

_**Bon je voulais le faire un peu moins long parce qu'avec Al on avait eu l'impression que nos chapitres à rallonge vous dégouttez un peu ! Mais finalement il fait la même taille que d'habitude, mais en même temps après vous avoir fait autant attendre j'avais envie de vous donner quelque chose de consistant quand même **_

_**Je la laisse la main à Al pour le chapitre 5, et je vous dis à bientôt au chapitre 6 ! En attendant n'oubliez pas de nous laissez un petit mot, parce que c'est vraiment ce qui nous motive, et que si Al est suffisamment gentil pour écrire quelque soient les conditions, moi j'ai vraiment du mal à m'y mettre s'y j'ai l'impression de n'avoir vraiment aucun lecteur ! En plus vos reviews nous aident à nous améliorer, alors n'hésitez pas à nous dire si vous trouvez quelque chose de bizarre !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_C'est donc à mon tour, le sérénissime prince Al', de poster son chapitre ! Je vais en profiter également pour répondre aux quelques reviews que nous avons reçu et qui nous ont fait énormément plaisir ! A savoir que c'est réellement ça qui nous motive à écrire et à continuer cette fic ! _

_Rassurez vous, nous savons ou nous allons!_

_Slasheuse - Je suis ravit que tu lise notre fic malgré le fait que tu ne sois pas une adepte de fictions à chapitres ! C'est vrai que Caro et moi n'étant pas l'un à côté de l'autre et ayant chacun nos occupations, nous ne pouvons pas poster chaque semaine... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous faisons le maximum pour qu'il y ait au moins un chapitre par trimestre..._

_Merci beaucoup également pour tes critiques positives :)_

_Shimming - Jamais nous n'abandonnerons cette histoire rassure toi !_

_Yoruichi - Je sais que tu préfères les chapitres impairs, mais j'espère que celui ci te plaira ! Encore un grand merci pour ta fidélité ^^_

_ClaireStarLight - Merci d'adorer !_

_Hikari-Chan - J'espère que tu reviewera encore ^^_

_Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, rien ne nous appartient !_

* * *

New York – Aéroport JFK – Lundi 8 septembre 2008 – 11h30

L'aéroport JFK de New York était incroyablement survolté ce lundi matin. Entre les derniers retours de vacances et les reprises du travail, il y avait énormément de monde. Dans cette foule agitée se trouvait Mimi Tachikawa. La jeune japonaise attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de son amie.

Elle avait reçu un e-mail de la jeune fille quelques heures plus tôt lui indiquant son arrivée imminente à New York. L'idée germait depuis longtemps chez la jeune fille, mais Mimi restait tout de même surprise qu'elle ait eu finalement le courage de tenter l'expérience et de partir loin de tout. Cependant Mimi savait que Sora ambitionnait d'être styliste, et cette expérience dans la grande société de Ralph Lauren serait un énorme tremplin pour sa future carrière.

Également, la jeune New-yorkaise était anxieuse à l'idée de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

- Mimi ! Je suis là !

Mimi leva la tête en direction de la voix qui était en train de l'appeler. Bientôt elle aperçut Sora. La rousse était toujours aussi élégante, et était emmitouflée dans son manteau et arrivait sans doute difficilement à marcher à cause des nombreux bagages qu'elle tirait derrière elle. Mimi se précipita dans les bras de la jeune femme et lui fit renverser ses bagages au passage.

- Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

Mimi se retint de pleurer, elle pleurait trop souvent ces derniers temps.

- Mimi tu es en train de m'étouffer...

- Pardon !

Mimi desserra son étreinte en riant et en se frottant la tête d'un air espiègle.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Je suis exténuée ! 14 heures de voyage ! En plus les passagers étaient plus que bruyants. Pas moyen de se reposer correctement.

- Qui t'a amené jusqu'à l'aéroport ?

Tout en discutant, Sora prit ses bagages et suivit Mimi à travers la foule.

- Hikari et Miyako. Elles ont lourdement insisté.

- Comment vont-elles ?

- Bien.

Sauf que Sora ignorait si la réponse était vraie ou non. Depuis quelques temps déjà, tout le groupe avait la fâcheuse tendance d'assurer qu'il allait bien, évidemment, ça n'était pas le cas. Y compris pour elle.

- Il faut que j'aille récupérer d'autres bagages.

- Je t'accompagne. La voiture nous attend sur le parking de l'autre côté.

* * *

_New York – Rues de New York en voiture – Lundi 8 septembre 2008 – 12h30_

Les deux jeunes femmes, les bagages de l'une d'entre elles récupérées, avaient finit par retrouver la voiture de Mimi. Il s'agissait d'une belle petite européenne noire, avec beaucoup de style. Le chauffeur des Tachikawa sortit en voyant arriver Mimi et aida les deux femmes à ranger les valises dans le coffre de la voiture.

- Merci Dimitri.

Le dénommé Dimitri salua poliment Sora qui en fit de même. Cette dernière était plus que surprise de découvrir que Mimi voyageait désormais avec un chauffeur personnel.

Elle s'installa ensuite à l'arrière de la voiture avec son amie qui s'empressa de clarifier les choses en apercevant le regard étrange de Sora.

- Je sais ça paraît étrange que maintenant j'ai un chauffeur. Mais papa a insisté, il pense que je ne suis pas encore prête pour conduire. Et moi je trouve ça trop fatiguant et trop compliqué. En plus je n'ai pas de patience, alors imagine avec la circulation new-yorkaise.

- Je ne te juge pas Mimi, rassura Sora, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à te considérer comme une sorte de vedette.

- Je ne suis pas une vedette, ironisa Mimi qui se mit à rire. Mais grâce à papa, j'ai une vie merveilleuse. Un bel appartement dans l'Upper East Side, je peux me permettre d'aller dans la meilleure école de théâtre du pays, maman et moi sommes invitées dans plusieurs galas, des soirées mondaines... C'est fantastique.

- Pour ma part, le peu de soirées dans lesquelles je dois me rendre pour le travail m'ennuient...

- Ce n'est pas comparable. Tu n'es plus à Tokyo tu es à New-York ici ! La ville ou tout est possible. Même pour moi de devenir actrice !

- Quand commence tu les cours ?

- J'ai un entretien demain avec le responsable théâtral. Il tient à ce que la troupe se rencontre avant de commencer le programme.

Sora continuait d'écouter son amie vanter les belles choses de sa vie New-yorkaise, mais plus elle l'écoutait, plus il lui semblait découvrir une nouvelle Mimi différente d'il y a quelques années.

* * *

_New York – Upper East Side – Immeuble de Mimi Tachikawa – Lundi 8 septembre 2008 – 13h00_

Pendant ce temps, Mimi avait laissé Palmon et Gomamon seuls à son appartement. Ils étaient en train d'essayer de jouer à faire fonctionner la webcam de l'ordinateur de la jeune fille. Seulement, les deux Digimons n'étaient pas réellement doué.

- Je te dis que Gabumon m'a dit de cliquer sur l'icône qui ressemble à un extraterrestre.

- Ça ne ressemble pas à ça un extraterrestre, rétorqua Palmon, ça ressemble à une patate douce ton icône.

- Je sais encore faire la différence entre une patate et un alien quand même ! râla de nouveau Gomamon.

Les deux Digimons avaient une forte tendance à se chamailler continuellement, mais au fond, c'était juste le signe qu'ils s'adoraient éperdument. De plus, leur cohabitation causait bien des dégâts. A chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de faire quelque chose, Mimi pouvait être sûr qu'ils casseraient quelque chose.

- Regarde une fenêtre s'ouvre ! cria Palmon.

- C'est de ta faute tu as cliqué sur n'importe quoi !

- Comment ça ma faute ?

Une fenêtre d'une lumière intense s'ouvrit en effet sur l'ordinateur de Mimi. Paniqué, les deux Digimons allèrent se cacher derrière un des canapés du petit salon privé de la jeune fille. Ils virent alors plusieurs silhouettes sortirent de l'ordinateur.

- C'est la porte digitale, chuchota Palmon à son ami.

- Tu crois que ce sont de mauvais digimons ?

- Je préfère ne pas le savoir, continua le digimon plante.

Mais quelqu'un passa la tête par dessus le fauteuil, les deux amis se mirent à crier. S'ils avaient était cardiaque, ils seraient morts sur le coup.

- Bonjour ! lança Biyomon.

- Biyomon ! s'exclamèrent Palmon et Gomamon.

- Comment allez vous ? Sora est déjà arrivée ? Je n'aime pas être séparée d'elle aussi longtemps ! Regardez qui j'ai croisé dans le Digimonde !

Palmon et Gomamon, toujours accroché l'un à l'autre, regardèrent derrière leur amie. Gennai (de plus en plus beau depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa jeunesse), Wallace et Terriermon se tenaient là.

- Vous êtes revenus ? demanda Palmon.

- Nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions, révéla Wallace.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du petit salon. Tous se regardèrent surpris. Puis ils entendirent la voix de Satoe, la mère de Mimi.

- Mimi tu es là ? J'ai cru entendre des voix. Je peux entrer ?

- Cachez vous ! chuchota fortement Palmon à l'encontre des nouveaux arrivants.

Palmon les poussa derrière le canapé, puis elle alla ouvrir la porte du petit salon tandis que Gomamon était affalé dans le canapé, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air louche.

- Oh Palmon c'était toi, j'avais cru entendre plusieurs voix.

- C'est Gomamon et moi ! Nous nous entraînons à jouer la comédie pour pouvoir aider Mimi quand elle aura du texte à apprendre.

- Oh c'est adorable ! Il faudra que je fasse la même chose. Mais je dois sortir, Mimi n'est pas là ?

- Elle est partie chercher Sora à l'aéroport. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

- Très bien. Dis lui que si elle a besoin de moi, j'ai mon portable.

Satoe s'en alla, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Palmon savait que cette femme était imperturbable et ce, peu importe les circonstances. Mais elle se voyait mal expliquer comment deux jeunes hommes avaient fait pour se retrouver dans le salon de sa fille.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais aussi bien mentir Palmon, je vais me méfier de toi maintenant, lança Gomamon pour la taquiner.

- Wallace, je te laisse transférer les données à Koushiro en attendant. J'aimerais assez qu'il étudie ce qui pourrait provoquer les cataclysmes du monde digital.

Wallace alluma son ordinateur pour exécuter les ordres de Gennai.

* * *

_New York – Upper East Side – Immeuble de Mimi Tachikawa – Lundi 8 septembre 2008 – 14h00_

C'est en début d'après midi que finalement, Mimi et Sora arrivèrent enfin chez la première. La circulation de l'aéroport à l'appartement avait été très difficile. Dimitri aida tout naturellement les deux filles à monter les bagages, et lorsque le "cling" de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, Palmon et Biyomon se précipitèrent dans le couloir.

- Sora !

L'oiseau rose sauta dans les bras de sa partenaire pour lui faire un câlin tandis que Palmon s'empressait de raconter les derniers potins à Mimi.

- Nous avons de la visite dans le petit salon. Et j'ai fait comme tu m'as appris. Servir des biscuits, du thé, du café et des jus de fruits.

- C'est formidable Palmon, mais nous avons Lucie qui peut s'en occuper.

- Mais c'est plus amusant si c'est moi qui m'en occupe, répondit Palmon en riant.

De son côté Sora posa ses bagages dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

- Voila Dimitri qui arrive, cachez vous !

Palmon tira Biyomon par sa patte et l'entraîna dans le petit salon.

- Je les monte dans la chambre d'amis ?

- Tout à fait. Merci.

Dimitri prit les bagages et s'en alla vers la chambre d'amis ou séjournerait Sora.

- C'est assez difficile de cacher Palmon et Gomamon, révéla Mimi. Pour mes parents, ils sont au courant. Mais maman pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter que le personnel ne l'apprenne. Elle est persuadée qu'ils iraient révéler à la presse que nous couvrons des monstres ce qui ferait de nous une famille bizarre. Elle pense que même si le monde entier est au courant de l'existence des Digimons, ils sont un phénomène de foires et attire les foules.

Sora reconnaissait bien là le caractère de la mère de Mimi. Faire attention aux apparences. Mais elle constatait que sa fille suivait le même chemin. Elle avait peur du qu'en dira t-on et s'enfermait de plus en plus dans cette prison dorée. Cependant, concernant les Digimons, elle n'avait pas tord. Inutile de s'exposer aux yeux du monde. Des personnes mal attentionnés seraient susceptibles de vouloir en profiter.

Sora et Mimi entrèrent dans le petit salon.

- Sora ! Tu sais que Mimi a préparé une chambre pour nous ! Palmon dit qu'ils ont une baignoire gigantesque ! Elles ont même une dame de ménage !

- Oui c'est formidable, avoua faussement Sora, mais tu sais que dès demain il nous faudra trouver notre propre appartement.

Sora leva ses yeux et vit que Gennai était là.

- Gennai ! Comment allez vous ?

- Je suis en forme. Toi aussi visiblement.

Sora sourit tandis qu'elle voyait Mimi saluer le jeune homme blond qui accompagnait Gennai.

- Décidément, je te vois de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

- J'ai du mal à résister à ton charme, plaisanta Wallace.

- Suis-je bête, j'oublie les bonnes manières, Wallace je te présente Sora !

Les deux élus se saluèrent poliment tandis que Palmon interrompit cela :

- Qui veux des cacahuètes ?

- Non ! Pas mes cacahuètes ! rouspéta Gomamon.

- Personnellement je vais devoir rentrer, Terriermon et moi avons une longue route.

Terriermon sauta sur le dos de Wallace. Ce dernier salua tout le monde avant de partir.

- Je demanderais à Koushiro de vous tenir informé, je pense que j'aurais terminé de rassembler les données d'ici vendredi, je lui enverrais un e-mail, annonça Wallace à Gennai avant de partir.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent Gennai intriguées par cette annonce.

- Il se passe quelque chose dans le monde digital ? demanda Sora.

- Non. Inutile de vous inquiéter. J'ai demandé à Wallace de m'aider à enquêter sur la cause des différents cataclysmes de ces derniers jours. Mais si quelque chose devait se produire, vous seriez averties.

- Vous resterez pour dîner ? demanda Mimi.

- Merci pour cette attention mais je préfère vous laisser entre filles. Vous avez certainement des tas de choses à vous raconter. Tu m'ouvres le passage Mimi ?

- Bien sûr.

Mimi prit son digivice et ouvrit le passage vers le digimonde sur son ordinateur. Gennai s'y engouffra et laissa les jeunes femmes.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua Sora.

- Ne dis pas ça ! répondit agacée Mimi. Si Gennai dit que tout va bien, c'est que c'est le cas.

- Mais si quelque chose se passe dans le monde digital, tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose ?

- Comme quoi ? répondit-elle toujours agacée. Comme se battre, utiliser la violence, voir nos amis mourir ?

- Mimi...

Palmon, Gomamon et Biyomon qui étaient en train d'essayer de danser s'arrêtèrent devant la scène des deux filles. Mimi sortit du petit salon laissant une Sora plus perplexe que jamais.

* * *

_New York – Upper East Side – Immeuble de Mimi Tachikawa – Lundi 8 septembre 2008 – 19h00_

Sora et Biyomon avaient terminé de s'installer dans la chambre d'amis. Celle-ci était décorée avec beaucoup de goût, ce qui ne les étonnaient pas connaissant Mimi. Mais Biyomon n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Sora n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle semblait ailleurs, distante. Biyomon était donc persuadée que malgré la distance, la jeune styliste en herbe n'arrivait pas à oublier ses problèmes sentimentaux qu'elle avait laissé à Tokyo.

- Tu penses à Taichi et Yamato ?

- Hein ?

Sora leva la tête, sortant de ses pensées, et laissant transparaître une petite grimace à l'entente des deux prénoms masculins.

- Je ne pensais pas à eux Biyomon. Je pensais à Mimi.

Le Digimon rose ne sembla pas comprendre et fit face à son amie pour qu'elle lui explique.

- Tu vois, Mimi a toujours était... Mimi. Un peu fo-folle, aimant les belles choses, avec son côté frivole et superficielle. Mais derrière ça, il y avait une fille adorable, gentille, pleine de compassion et d'humanité. J'ai toujours pensé que si elle évoluait dans un monde de princesse, ça la transformerait.

- C'est ce qui s'était passé au château des Gekomon ? se rappela Biyomon.

- Oui. Mais elle avait compris juste à temps, grâce à ses amis, que ça la rendait méchante et égoïste.

- Mais Mimi n'est pas une princesse, se demanda Biyomon.

- Mais c'est tout comme, s'exclama la jeune rousse. Regarde un peu autour de toi. Un chauffeur, une dame de ménage, des belles parures, de beaux tableaux sur les murs, un appartement dans le quartier le plus chic des États-Unis. La réussite sociale de ses parents a fait d'elle une princesse, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Maintenant que tu le fais remarquer... Mais c'est ton amie, si tu lui parles elle t'écouteras.

- Peut-être...

Le portable de Sora sonna, la jeune fille regarda qui l'appelait.

- C'est maman, je vais décrocher.

Sora s'éloigna, le téléphone à l'oreille, pour répondre à sa mère. Palmon et Gomamon, les bras chargés de friandises, retrouvèrent Biyomon plongée dans ses pensées.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, déclara Gomamon, un bonbon ?

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à manger... J'ai peur de ce qu'il se passe avec les filles...

Palmon baissa les yeux, partageant les inquiétudes de Biyomon. Elle voyait sa partenaire changer jour après jour, mais par peur de la perdre, se refusant à lui dire quoi que ce soit.

- Mais enfin les filles, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous avez une tête à faire peur !

- Et toi une tête de phoque ! rétorqua Palmon.

- Je ne suis pas un phoque ! rouspéta Gomamon qui se mit à bouder en mangeant les bonbons tout seul.

* * *

_New York – Upper East Side – Central Park – Mardi 9 septembre 2008 – 10h00_

Sora venait de sortir de son entretien avec sa future responsable chez Ralph Lauren. Elle venait de lui faire un brief sur l'étendu de ses prochaines fonctions. Cet entretien avait ravivé la joie chez la jeune rousse qui avait hâte de commencer son nouvel emploi. Cela lui changerait radicalement les idées et lui permettrait de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur sa vie sentimentale. De plus, la jeune responsable de la maison de couture n'avait pas tarit d'éloges sur les créations au style très japonais de la styliste en herbe.

Sora décida d'emprunter le chemin par le Central Park pour rentrer jusqu'à l'appartement de Mimi. De plus, l'air frais lui faisait du bien et elle sentait la confrontation avec son amie se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas de suite l'entente de son prénom. Elle se retourna et vit se rapprocher d'elle son ami d'enfance, Joe. Le jeune homme portait un sac en bandoulières et était ravit de retrouver la jeune fille.

Après une accolade de rigueur, Sora s'empressa de lui demander :

- Tu ne travaille pas ? Gomamon m'a dit que tu avais des horaires de folies !

- Quand es tu arrivée ? Tu as vu Gomamon ? demanda Joe.

- Mimi ne t'as rien dit ? Je suis arrivée hier. J'ai trouvé un stage d'apprentissage chez Ralph Lauren. C'est une chance énorme qui se présente à moi.

- Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps de la voir tu sais... Gomamon se plait chez Mimi ?

- Oh tu sais, du moment qu'il a de quoi manger, je pense qu'il est heureux.

Joe laissa filtrer un petit rire. Il savait quel glouton pouvait-être son Digimon.

- Mais je pensais quand même que tu trouverais un moment pour passer voir Mimi ou Gomamon. Tu es si débordé que ça ?

Joe baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas mentir à son amie et il devrait lui donner des explications.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable que je ne vois pas Mimi pour le moment.

Sora resta bouche bée à l'entente de cette phrase. Joe avait toujours était le meilleur ami de Mimi. L'un des seuls à supporter constamment la folie de la jeune femme. Qu'il veuille l'éviter paraissait étonnant.

- Que s'est-il passé Joe ?

Le jeune interne s'assit sur un banc du parc et Sora fit pareil. Elle le regarda, lui laissant du temps pour s'expliquer.

- Tu te rappelles il y a neuf ans ? Quand on est retourné dans le monde digital pour vaincre les maîtres de l'ombre.

- Oui je me rappelle.

- Chacun de nous s'est rendu compte qu'il avait son chemin à suivre. Alors, j'ai pris le même chemin que celui de Mimi. Elle voulait éviter de se battre, de perdre ses amis. Elle avait peur de souffrir. Et j'ai toujours cru que mon rôle était de la protéger et de la soutenir. Son innocence et la pureté de ses actes lui permettait d'avoir des tas d'amis prêt à se battre pour elle.

- Pourquoi me racontes tu cela ? demanda Sora.

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas si différent. Elle cherche toujours à fuir le mal, le combat et la souffrance. Mais la route qu'elle prend est différente. Les amis qui lui servent de protection également. Et elle ne se rend pas compte que ce n'est pas la bonne route.

- Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire.

- Et j'ai compris que j'avais aussi mon propre chemin à suivre...

Sora se leva du banc et regarda son ami.

- Je parlerais à Mimi, fais moi confiance.

Joe regarda son amie qui prit congé et s'en alla. Pour lui, elle était la seule à pouvoir s'aider tout comme pour lui même.

* * *

_New York – Upper East Side – Immeuble de Mimi Tachikawa – Mardi 9 septembre 2008 – 15h00_

En rentrant à l'appartement de l'Upper East Side, Sora s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour consulter les différents appartements que pouvaient lui proposer la société dans laquelle elle ferait ses premiers pas.

Mais elle ne pouvait également s'empêcher de repenser à sa conversation avec Joe un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle savait que lorsque Mimi rentrerait de l'école de théâtre, une discussion s'imposerait entre les deux filles.

C'est aux alentours de 15h00 que Sora entendit son amie arriver. Elle était déjà en train de s'exclamer auprès des Digimons. Sora posa donc les différentes brochures, respira un bon coup et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre ses amis dans le grand salon.

Mimi était en train de raconter sa matinée.

- Le metteur en scène est incroyablement connu qui plus est ! La troupe n'est composée que de 16 personnes, mais tous ont étaient triés sur le volet ! Vous imaginez ! Oh et ils ont des décors, et une penderie de costumes encore plus grande que la mienne ! Ce n'est pas fantastique !

Mimi leva les yeux en apercevant son amie et s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Tu as entendu Sora ? Ce n'est pas fantastique ?

Sora essaya de sourire, mais cela lui fut trop difficile. Elle n'arrivait pas à partager la joie de son amie tout en sachant qu'elle avait des choses à lui dire qui ne seraient certainement pas de son goût.

- Ne partage surtout pas mon bonheur, siffla Mimi qui remarqua l'attitude gênée de Sora.

- Ce n'est pas ça Mimi c'est... Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

La jeune new-yorkaise enleva son sac, posa sa veste sur un des fauteuils et s'assit dans celui-ci, regardant Sora. L'attitude désinvolte de la jeune fille n'aidait certainement pas Sora.

- Vous pourriez nous laisser seuls ? demanda Sora à l'encontre des Digimons.

Ces derniers obéirent, pouvant palper la tension électrique qui commençait à régner. Mais bien trop curieux - et inquiets - ils restèrent caché derrière la porte pour entendre tout ce qui se dirait.

- Je t'écoute, s'impatienta Mimi.

- Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile, se plaignit Sora qui s'assit dans le fauteuil d'en face.

- Quelle tâche ?

- Mimi, tu ne trouves pas que tu as beaucoup changé ?

- C'est normal, je suis passé chez le coiffeur ce matin ! D'ailleurs je suis en colère, ce n'est pas du tout comme...

- Mimi, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Sora qui ne supportait plus l'insouciance de son amie.

La jeune brune regarda d'un autre œil son amie.

- Depuis que tu vis dans l'Upper East Side et que ton père est devenu si riche... Je ne te reconnais plus !

Mimi éclata de rire si sincèrement que cela déconcerta Sora.

- Quelle drôle de plaisanterie !

- Arrête de tout prendre comme si ce n'était pas sérieux, s'énerva Sora.

Mimi stoppa net son rire et son visage se refroidit.

- Comment veux tu que je ne rie pas ? Et si c'était plutôt toi qui avait changé ! Peut-être que tu ne supporte pas le fait que je sois aussi riche. En vérité, tu as toujours était jalouse de moi.

- Jalouse ? riposta Sora en se levant.

- Oui ! rétorqua Mimi qui se leva à son tour. Depuis que nous sommes enfants, j'ai toujours était la plus jolie et toi la plus fine, et tu ne le supporte pas.

- Mais tu es en plein délire ? s'étonna Sora. J'ai vu Joe ce matin ! Et il est du même avis que moi...

- Tu es allée voir Joe dans mon dos ? Exprès pour parler sur moi ? Je pensais que tu étais ma meilleure amie !

- Je l'ai croisé par hasard, se défendit Sora de plus en plus excédée, tu crois réellement que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de toi ? Réveille toi ! Tu n'es plus une princesse, nous sommes dans la vraie vie ! Tu veux nous faire croire que tu as un tas d'amis mais je ne t'ai jamais sentie aussi seule...

- Ça suffit ! s'énerva Mimi aux bords des larmes. J'ai du apprendre à vivre toute seule quand je suis arrivée à New-York. Je ne parlais pas anglais, je n'avais pas d'amis, rien... Alors que vous étiez tous ensemble à Tokyo ! Tu sais comment c'est dur de se faire accepter ici ?

- Mais la distance n'a jamais brisé notre amitié ! Au contraire, ça ne l'a que renforcé !

- C'est ce que j'ai voulu toujours croire... Mais j'étais si seule...

- C'est toi qui es partie, pas moi !

- Je n'étais qu'une enfant ! hurla Mimi qui laissait couler ses larmes abondamment. Une enfant seule et sans repère !

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ? demanda Sora qui essayait de retrouver une voix plus calme.

- Parce que j'en ai assez d'être la petite Mimi qui se plaint tout le temps ! Assez de pleurer, assez de tout ça !

- A quoi te sert ton symbole de la pureté si tu n'es pas capable d'être honnête avec nous ?

Mimi se sentit aussitôt vexée que Sora puisse l'attaquer sur sa plus grande force depuis l'enfance, sa pureté.

- Et toi Sora ? Tu ne te sens pas ridicule de porter le symbole de l'amour ? Tu n'as pas était capable de donner assez d'amour ni à Taichi, ni à Yamato ! Ils t'ont tous les deux quittés !

Sora se figea net, n'arrivant pas à comprendre que Mimi puisse lui dire une telle chose avec une telle violence. Elle essaya de tenir le choc. Mais sa main s'en alla toute seule pour gifler la jeune new-yorkaise. Elle préféra alors fuir. Son amour n'était pas assez fort, même envers son amie. Elle se résigna à pleurer et sortit de la pièce sous le regard des Digimons qui assistèrent impuissants à cette dispute.

* * *

_New York – Upper East Side – Rues de New York – Mardi 9 septembre 2008 – 18h00_

En début de soirée, les Digimons résidant dans l'Upper East Side décidèrent d'établir un plan afin d'aider les deux élues à se réconcilier. La dispute avait fortement chamboulé Biyomon et Palmon qui restaient catastrophées.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Mimi dans un tel état !

- Et Sora qui est sans doute chamboulée.

- Il faut faire quelque chose pour les aider !

- Mais arrêtez. Il est bien normal de se disputer de temps en temps. Nous devrions les laisser se débrouiller et chercher ce que nous allons manger ce soir !

- Gomamon tu n'as pas de cœur ! se mit à crier Palmon.

Gomamon regarda son amie vexé tandis que Biyomon venait d'avoir une sorte d'illumination.

- Mais voilà la solution ! couina le digimon rose.

- Se trouver de quoi manger ? s'étonna Gomamon.

- Mais non idiot ! Il faut aller voir Joe !

- Non ! non ! non ! non ! Je proteste ! Joe est au travail et c'est très important pour lui ! Il ne faut en aucun cas le déranger !

Palmon continua de pleurer de plus belle, persuadée que Gomamon n'avait pas de cœur. Biyomon la consola en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille.

- C'est dommage, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait pleins de distributeurs avec de la bonne nourriture à l'hôpital !

- Et que les repas à la cafétéria étaient délicieux, ajouta Palmon.

- Dire que l'on va manquer ça parce que...

- Allons-y ! Mais allez que faites vous encore là ? Les filles ont besoin de nous, allons chercher Joe ! Plus vite !

Gomamon était déjà en train de courir vers la sortie tandis que les deux filles se regardaient en riant.

- Ça a marché ! Il est tombé dedans !

Les trois petits Digimons sortirent sans difficulté de l'appartement. Cependant, leur route fut une des aventures les plus délicates de leur vie. Traverser New-York était bien plus difficile que de se promener dans le Digimonde. Et passer inaperçu aussi. Les trois amis établirent alors une stratégie de camouflage des plus loufoques. Biyomon souleva Gomamon sur ses épaules qui lui même soulevait Palmon. Le tout aborda une longue robe, un manteau de fourrure et un énorme chapeau pour camoufler au mieux les trois Digimons.

- J'ai chaud se plaignit Gomamon.

- Arrête de te plaindre ! grommela Palmon.

- Arrêtez de gigoter ! Vous n'êtes pas léger je vous signale ! ajouta Biyomon.

Fort heureusement, Palmon connaissait New-York parfaitement. Mimi y était pour quelque chose évidemment. Elle put diriger les pieds de Biyomon facilement vers le métro qui les amènerait jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Mais les nombreux new-yorkais qui apercevait cette créature restait quelque peu surpris. Cependant, Biyomon ne craqua pas une seule fois et les trois amis arrivèrent en un morceau jusqu'à l'hôpital.

* * *

_New York – Upper East Side – Bellevue Center Hospital – Mardi 9 septembre 2008 – 18h30_

Nos trois amis Digimons arrivèrent donc à l'hôpital et s'empressèrent de chercher après Joe. Malheureusement, le bâtiment hospitalier était énorme, et pour trouver quelqu'un dans toute cette agitation, c'était plutôt difficile.

De plus, l'étrange créature qu'était censé représenter les trois Digimons se faisait de plus en plus remarquer. Certains patients pensèrent qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un ayant subit un grave accident. Afin de fuir les regards insistants, ils s'enfermèrent dans une petite salle de pause. Ils fermèrent le porte et firent face à Joe, un café dans les mains.

- Joe ! s'écrièrent les trois amis.

Joe recracha sa gorgée, fit tomber son gobelet et s'exclama lorsqu'il vit les trois petits Digimons sous ses yeux.

- Gomamon ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les trois ?

- Nous devions venir te voir de toute urgence !

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez traversé New-York dans cet accoutrement ? demanda t-il tandis que les trois Digimons se dévêtirent pour lui faire face correctement.

- Si, répondit le petit phoque, et crois-moi ça n'a pas du tout était facile.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda t-il en verrouillant la porte de la salle de pause pour que personne n'y entre.

- Il faut que tu nous aides, supplia Biyomon/

- Sora et Mimi se sont disputées ! Je ne les avais jamais vu dans cet état, il faut faire quelque chose ou leur amitié sera brisée, ajouta Palmon en pleurant.

Joe se laissa tomber sur une chaise sans répondre. Il n'était pas surpris que les deux filles se soient disputés, surtout depuis son entrevue avec Sora. De plus, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni s'il devait faire quelque chose.

- Elles se sont dit des horreurs ! Même que la force de leur symbole ne leur servirait plus car elles avaient complètement changées, ajouta Biyomon.

- Et si c'était vrai ? demanda Joe plus à lui même sous le regard des Digimons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Gomamon à son compagnon.

- Les forces qui caractérisent nos symboles sont celles que nous avions en 1995, quand nous n'étions que des enfants. Nous sommes des adultes maintenant. La vie nous a changé.

- Je suis persuadée que Sora possède toujours la force de l'amour en elle, rétorqua Biyomon.

Joe ne lui répondit pas, constatant malheureusement que la jeune fille avait bien du mal à le démontrer en vue de ses échecs consécutifs avec Yamato et Taichi.

- Mais plus le temps passe, et plus Mimi perd de son innocence et de sa pureté, avoua Palmon au bords des larmes.

Gomamon prit un ton grave et se retourna vers son compagnon.

- Ce ne sont que des balivernes ! Est-ce que tu te sens moins responsable et moins sincère qu'auparavant ?

- Je ne sais pas Gomamon, répondit simplement le jeune homme. Ce que je sais c'est que je vais vous reconduire chez Mimi, et tout de suite.

Les trois amis Digimons se regardèrent tristement, même Joe semblait être frappé par cet étrange chose qui transformait leurs amis…

* * *

_New York – Upper East Side – Immeuble Tachikawa – Mardi 9 septembre 2008 – 19h15_

Mimi venait de rentrer à l'appartement. Après avoir salué Dimitri, elle lui demanda si ses parents étaient là, ce à quoi il répondit par la négative. Mimi se rendit dans le petit salon, puis dans les chambres, et ne vit nul part la présence de Sora ou des Digimons.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et constata que le téléphone familial clignotait. Elle avait un message. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour l'écouter :

- Bonjour Mimi, c'est Kari ! J'ai essayé de te joindre à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rappeler c'est assez important. Bisous.

Le bip sonna une nouvelle fois. Intriguée, Mimi prit le combiné sans fil et composa le numéro de la résidence Yagami. Elle se posa dans le fauteuil lorsque quelqu'un décrocha, il s'agissait de la mère de Taichi.

- Bonjour, ici Mimi.

- Mimi ! Comment vas tu ? Tes parents vont bien ?

- A merveille merci, et vous ?

- Oh tu sais, Odaiba reste pareil, nous aussi.

Elle entendit la voix de Kari lui demandant de lui passer le téléphone.

- Je te laisse, Kari semble pressée de te parler, elle était sur le point de partir.

Madame Yagami tendit le téléphone à sa fille qui s'exclama :

- Bonjour Mimi ! Désolée de te harceler, je voulais juste t'avertir que notre classe organisait un voyage scolaire d'un mois à New-York.

- C'est fantastique, répondit Mimi en essayant de se réjouir le mieux possible

- Nous prenons l'avion vendredi avec Daisuke et Takeru, tu penses venir à l'aéroport ?

- Ça me sera difficile, surtout que si c'est un voyage de classe vous serez très bien encadré. Je passerais vous voir à votre hôtel si tu préfères.

- Génial ! Je te laisses prévenir Sora et Joe.

- Tu veux faire venir les Digimons via nos ordinateurs ?

- Ah je n'y avais pas pensé ! Nous avions prévus de les faire passer pour des animaux de compagnie, ils voyageront dans la soute ne t'en fais pas.

- Comme tu préfères.

- Je te laisses, j'ai un rendez vous ! Bonne fin de semaine, je t'embrasse !

Kari avait déjà raccroché le téléphone, sans doute pressée par une raison inconnue. Mimi posa le téléphone sur la table, attrapa un coussin et resta pensive, réfléchissant à tous ces derniers évènements.

* * *

Digimonde – Château des Gekomon – Mercredi 10 septembre 17h00

Le lendemain, chacun des trois Digisauveurs vaqua à ses occupations. Joe avait ramené les Digimons en évitant de croiser Mimi. Le mercredi, il reprit son service à l'hôpital. Sora était dans ses démarches administratives pour trouver un appartement tandis que Mimi préférait commencer à apprendre une des pièces que son école prévoyait de jouer au premier trimestre.

Dans la journée, Satoe apprit à sa fille que le père de Michael avait décidé de l'emmener dans une clinique très privée afin de le faire soigner. Apprendre cela ne satisfaisait pas la jeune new-yorkaise, l'impression de détruire la vie de ses amis se faisait de plus en plus présente.

Aussi, en fin de journée, elle décida de se changer les idées en allant dans le Digimonde.

Elle laissa un mot à l'attention de Palmon, afin de lui dire qu'elle serait au château des Gekomon si jamais elle souhaitait la retrouver.

La jeune fille emprunta le passage digital et sortit d'une télévision qui se trouvait à côté du lac, face à l'énorme château.

Tout doucement, elle traversa le pont qui se trouvait sur le lac, puis retrouva rapidement un Gekomon et un Ottamamon, ravit de la retrouver.

- Princesse ! Quelle bonne surprise. Palmon n'est pas là ?

- Non.

La réponse courte et dénuée de joie de la jeune femme attisa la curiosité des deux Digimons qui lui demandèrent :

- Est-ce que tout va bien, princesse ? demanda Gekomon.

- Je ne sais pas.

Sa réponse était évasive, elle se lança aussitôt dans une réflexion qu'elle s'était faite :

- Vous savez, dans le passé, c'est chez vous que je me suis réfugiée pour oublier combien j'avais peur du danger de ce monde, peur de mourir, de devoir combattre ou de perdre mes amis. Tout était fait pour me faire oublier, le confort du château, le luxe, autant de serviteurs à mes ordres…

- Pourquoi nous racontes tu cela ? demanda Ottamamon.

Mimi s'assit sur un petit banc près du lac et les regarda, toujours avec son air triste et pensive.

- Des années plus tard, je fais la même chose. Joe et Sora ont raison. Mon remède c'est une prison dorée, c'est ma drogue qui me permet de survivre pour ne pas affronter la réalité.

Les deux Digimons avaient du mal à comprendre la logique de la jeune. La seule chose qu'ils arrivaient à comprendre, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Mais aussitôt, un étrange tremblement de terre commença à se faire sentir. Le sol tremblait de plus en plus fort, l'eau du lac commença à se révolter.

- Princesse, retourne dans ton monde, vite !

Mimi et les deux Digimons se mirent à courir pour rejoindre le téléviseur. Mais le pont commençait à s'écrouler tout autour d'eux, et au loin, ils virent une énorme tempête de vent s'approcher d'eux dangereusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mimi en hurlant pour que ses amis l'entendent.

Mais le pont s'écroula, Gekmon et Ottamamon tombèrent à l'eau tandis que Mimi eut le temps de sauter et d'atterrir sur la terre ferme. La jeune femme se releva, les genoux et les bras écorchés, et chercha du regard ses compagnons, sans les trouver.

Elle décida d'utiliser son netbookpour contacter les autres Digisauveurs et demander de l'aide, mais la tempête étant trop forte, elle était incapable de composer un message.

Elle se décida donc à emprunter le passage, mais le téléviseur ne fonctionnait plus. Mimi avait beau agiter son digivice pour ouvrir le passage, celui-ci restait tout simplement fermé.

* * *

_New York – Upper East Side – Immeuble Tachikawa – Jeudi 11 septembre 2008 – 10h00_

Joe arriva à l'immeuble Tachikawa aussitôt après avoir reçu l'appel de Sora. La jeune femme semblait réellement inquiète et lui demandait de venir le plus rapidement possible.

En sortant de l'ascenseur qui menait à l'appartement de la jeune femme, il vit Satoé, la mère de Mimi, un verre à la main, en compagnie de Sora et des trois Digimons.

Joe les salua tous poliment attendant que quelqu'un ne lui explique. Sora tendit la lettre de Mimi à Joe pour qu'il la lise.

- Je ne comprends pas. Mimi est dans le Digimonde ?

- Elle est partie hier après midi, répondit Sora. Palmon a essayé de la rejoindre mais le passage est fermé, j'ai moi même essayé d'y accéder avec mon digivice, il n'y aucune possibilité d'avoir une connexion avec le Digimonde.

Joe comprit bien évidemment ou son amie voulait en venir. Ces derniers temps, de plus en plus d'incidents avaient lieu, entre la tempête, des dérèglements informatiques, etc. Le jeune interne sortit son digivice et essaya à son tour d'ouvrir le passage sur l'ordinateur rose de son amie, mais sans succès.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que Mimi est bloquée définitivement là bas ? demanda Satoe plus que paniquée.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Joe. Mimi connaît le Digimonde, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en danger, surtout si elle est au château.

Joe sortit son netbook et composa un message pour la jeune fille. Il appuya sur la touche envoyer, mais le message revenait sans être transmis.

- C'est étrange, nous n'avions jamais eu un soucis semblable à celui-là, fit remarquer Joe.

Les Digimons et les adultes se regardèrent perplexes, sans savoir que faire.

* * *

_New York – Upper East Side – Immeuble Tachikawa – Vendredi 12 septembre 2008 – 20h00_

Chacun ayant des obligations, Joe regagna l'hôpital pour reprendre sa garde et Sora ses démarches administratives. Avant d'alerter les Digisauveurs du Japon, Sora et Joe décidèrent tout d'abord de voir Wallace. Ces derniers temps, il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans le Digimonde a recueillir des informations, il était donc fort possible qu'il ait quelque chose à leur apprendre.

Tous prirent rendez-vous le lendemain soir chez Mimi.

Gomamon et Biyomon essayèrent de consoler du mieux possible Palmon qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son amie, tandis que Satoe ne faisait que boire, sans pouvoir prévenir son mari de la disparition de sa fille. Simplement parce qu'il était en déplacement et injoignable sur son téléphone.

Vers 20h00, Sora, Joe, Satoe et les Digimons étaient dans le petit salon, attendant l'arrivée de Wallace. Celui-ci fut annoncé par Dimitri et les rejoignit. Il était accompagné de Terriermon et avait son ordinateur portable avec lui.

Rapidement, Joe lui expliqua la situation. Ils attendaient donc de lui des explications.

- Rien de très précis, je devais finir de retranscrire mes notes pour les envoyer à Koushiro afin qu'il étudie cela plus en détail.

- En somme tu es incapable d'aider ma petite fille chérie, s'énerva Satoe.

- Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus. Mais je n'ai pas l'intelligence de Koushiro. C'est à lui qu'il faut demander de l'aide.

Wallace alluma son ordinateur et s'empressa d'écrire son e-mail à Koushiro. Il expliqua qu'il se trouvait chez Mimi et toute l'histoire afin qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, tout en y joignant les données qu'il avait trouvé avec l'aide de Gennai.

- Mais tu as bien une idée de ce qui peut provoquer la coupure du passage ?

- Vous devez vous en douter, il est fort probable qu'il y ait un lien entre la tempête qu'il y a eut récemment et cela.

- Mais Mimi est toute seule dans le Digimonde, continua de pleurer Palmon.

- Je suis tout aussi inquiet pour elle que tu ne l'es, répondit Wallace.

Joe regarda alors d'un drôle d'œil le jeune blond. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Wallace avant ce jour, mais en avait souvent entendu parlé par Daisuke ou Mimi. Il s'était toujours demandé s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre lui et Mimi comme le sous entendait parfois Daisuke.

- Malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire d'autres qu'attendre…

* * *

Digimonde – Restaurant d'Ogremon – Vendredi 12 septembre 2008 – 20h10

Dans le Digimonde, en même temps que la réunion se tenait chez la jeune new-yorkaise, cette dernière se trouvait dans un restaurant. Celui-ci avait été construit et était tenu par Ogremon, leur ancien ennemi devenu ami. La jeune fille était assise au comptoir, devant une assiette préparée par son ami, tandis qu'Ogremon était en train de balayer.

Après le tremblement de terre, Mimi avait été secourue par Unimon, qui l'avait emmenée loin de la tempête et qui l'avait déposée au restaurant d'Ogremon afin qu'elle soit en sûreté. C'est là qu'elle apprit d'Ogremon que tout moyen de communication dans le Digimonde était impossible, encore moins avec le monde réel pour une raison inconnue.

Unimon décida alors de retrouver Gennai et de l'emmener jusqu'à elle pour trouver une solution et l'aider.

- Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette, il faut que tu manges, lui demanda Ogremon.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit la jeune fille. Est-ce que tu crois que le destin nous punit quand on commet de mauvaises choses ?

- C'est difficile à dire, moi vous m'avez pardonné alors que j'avais essayé de vous tuer… Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Pour rien, répondit-elle.

En réalité, la jeune femme pensait qu'elle était enfermée dans le Digimonde à cause de ses mauvaises actions auprès de ses amis et de son changement de comportement. Depuis deux jours qu'elle était coincée ici, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'était sa vie au jour d'aujourd'hui, et au fait qu'il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière.

Ogremon rangea son balai, passa derrière le comptoir et regarda son amie les yeux perdus dans son assiette.

- Tu n'es plus la petite Mimi que j'ai connu il a des années, confia Ogremon.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que j'en ai fait de cette Mimi là, répondit-elle

Ogremon ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il fut plus ou moins sauvé lorsque la porte de son restaurant s'ouvrit. Il fut surpris car il était fermé. Prêt à se battre face à un ennemi potentiel, Ogremon eut l'agréable surprise de voir Gennai entré, en compagnie d'Andromon, Centarumon et Léomon.

- Qui voilà, c'est nos bons vieux amis ! s'exclama Ogremon envers Mimi.

La jeune fille leva sa tête et aperçut Gennai et les Digimons. Elle retrouva le sourire. Si Gennai était présent, il la sortirait forcément de ce très mauvais pas rapidement.

Elle sauta de son tabouret, Leomon l'enlaça.

Depuis la renaissance de Léomon il y a quelques années, la jeune fille s'était fortement rapprochée de lui.

- Ravit de te voir, avoua le lion.

- J'imagine que vous venez pour me ramener chez moi ?

- Pas exactement, répondit Gennai.

Mimi perdit son sourire et attendit plus d'explications.

- Il faut que tu saches dans un premier temps, je suis persuadé que Wallace a retransmis toutes les informations qu'il a récoltés à Koushiro et qu'ils sont en train d'étudier comment ils vont rouvrir le passage entre vos deux mondes.

- Mais pourquoi le passage s'est refermé ? Je pensais que nos douze ordinateurs étaient programmés pour qu'ils ne soient jamais fermés.

- C'est assez compliqué à expliquer.

Mimi croisa ses bras, attendant patiemment qu'il lui explique tout de même ce qu'il avait à lui révéler.

- Vois tu une force inconnue est en train d'attaquer le monde Digital et d'y créer diverses anomalies. Par exemple l'impossibilité de communiquer dans le monde Digital, les différents cataclysmes, ou plus récemment, les portes fermées vers votre monde.

- Mais quelle force ? demanda Ogremon. Encore un nouvel ennemi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

- Cette force attaque les protections établit en mai 2000 par la force de vos symboles, ajouta Centarumon. Afin de protéger le monde Digital d'anomalies comme l'avait créé Apocalymon, vous avez créé huit points forts, grâce à vos différentes forces, qui ont toujours protégés le monde digital.

- Et ce n'est plus le cas ? demanda Mimi.

- Ces derniers temps, chaque point s'est affaiblit considérablement, et ce nouvel ennemi en a visiblement profité…

Mimi regarda ses amis, quelque peu paniquée, puis demanda :

- Mais il y a une solution ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

* * *

_New York – Hôtel Plazza – Samedi 13 septembre 2008 – 12h30_

La classe d'Hikari et ses compagnons était arrivé la veille sur New-York. Tous étaient impressionnés de découvrir cette merveilleuse ville. Mais pour les trois jeunes digisauveurs, il n'y avait rien de fantastique. Ils étaient déjà venus de nombreuses fois sur New-York pour rendre visite à Mimi ou pour « sauver le monde ».

Très rapidement, les groupes furent dispersés afin que chacun se retrouve deux par chambres dans le magnifique hôtel Plazza, non loin de Central Perk. Automatiquement, Daisuke décida de partager sa chambre avec Takeru. Ça n'aurait pas était la première fois, ni la dernière.

Cependant, le jeune blond avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Il était distant, s'emportait pour un rien et surtout, en était venu à se brouiller avec son grand-frère juste avant son départ.

Daisuke espérait qu'il ne ferait pas la tête tout au long du voyage, au pire, il y avait Hikari. Mais cette dernière passait de plus en plus de temps avec Kayako, cette jolie brune qui semblait intéresser Takeru. Il n'avait rien dit bien sûr, mais il la regardait souvent, très souvent…

- Daisuke ? Tu es là ?

Daisuke sortit de ses pensées lorsque Hikari l'interpella. Ils étaient tous au restaurant de l'hôtel en train de déjeuner. Daisuke, Hikari et Takeru s'étaient assis sur une table à part de leurs camarades.

- Je disais que Kayako viendrait avec nous faire les boutiques lundi, si ça ne vous embête pas.

- Pas du tout, répondirent en cœur les deux garçons qui regardaient la jolie brune un peu plus loin.

Hikari remarqua l'intérêt de ses amis pour la jeune fille, puis changea rapidement le sujet.

- Il faudra que nous déposions les Digimons chez Mimi. Il nous sera impossible de les garder avec nous à l'hôtel, si jamais l'un de nos professeurs ou quelqu'un de l'hôtel les découvraient… Ça serait dramatique.

Les deux garçons approuvèrent tout en continuant leur déjeuner.

- Nous avons quartier libre cet après-midi, nous irons juste après manger. J'ai envoyé un e-mail à Mimi mais je n'ai pas encore eu de réponses.

- Cet après-midi ? demanda Takeru. J'avais prévu autre chose…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu prévoir tout seul ? demanda Daisuke en le taquinant.

- Rien qui ne te regarde, rétorqua agacé le jeune blond qui posa ses yeux sur Kayako.

Hikari le remarqua, jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, puis répondit à Takeru.

- Si tu préfères flirter avec une fille que tu connais à peine plutôt que rendre visite à l'une de tes meilleures amies et t'occuper de Patamon, libre à toi.

Daisuke baissa les yeux. Ils allaient recommencer. Se chamailler, être jaloux, puis se disputer.

- Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, me semble t-il, tu n'es ni ma sœur, ni ma mère, ni ma copine !

Kari pris extrêmement mal cette réflexion et se leva :

- Je vous attendrais devant l'hôtel dans une heure. D'ici là, prend une bonne douche bien froide et reconsidère ta façon de me parler, lança la jeune fille au blond qui ne sourcilla pas une seconde.

Daisuke but son verre d'eau et attendit que son ami lui dise quelque chose, mais il n'en faisait rien. Il souffla, s'étalant sur sa chaise. Ce séjour à New York ne serait pas aussi rose qu'il l'avait pensé.

* * *

_New York – Upper East Side – Immeuble Tachikawa – Samedi 13 septembre 2008 – 15h20_

Les trois jeunes japonais arrivèrent aux alentours de 15h20 devant l'immeuble de Mimi. Ils tenaient chacun leur Digimon dans les bras. Veemon râlait encore sur l'inconfortable soute de l'avion, comme il le faisait depuis la veille.

- Nous venons rendre visite à Mimi Tachikawa, dit Kari au gardien de l'immeuble.

Le gardien regarda sa liste. La jeune Tachikawa avait annoncé que si une dénommée Hikari Yagami venait, il pouvait la faire monter. Le gardien les laissa donc passer.

Les trois amis prirent l'ascenseur.

- La dernière fois que je suis venu, je ne me souviens pas qu'elle habitait ici.

- Son père est devenu riche, répondit Kari à Daisuke, ils vivent dans les quartiers chics maintenant.

- J'espère ne jamais être riche, avoua Daisuke.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Veemon.

- C'est bien trop d'ennuis !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée des Tachikawa. Nos trois amis virent Biyomon descendre des escaliers.

- Ça alors, quelle bonne surprise !

Tous saluèrent Biyomon qui s'empressa de les conduire jusqu'à la salle à manger ou Sora était installée.

- Tiens, que faites vous ici ?

- Mimi ne t'a pas annoncé notre arrivée ?

Tous se dirent bonjour et Kari expliqua en quoi consistait leur voyage scolaire d'un mois, puis lui demanda de nouveau comment n'était-elle pas au courant alors qu'elle avait eu Mimi quelques jours plus tôt.

- Justement, j'attends Joe à ce sujet là. Biyomon tu peux aller prévenir Palmon et Gomamon ?

Le digimon rose alla chercher ses compagnons tandis que Sora expliquait à ses jeunes amis la disparition de Mimi, et les derniers soucis avec le Digimonde.

- Wallace a transmis les informations à Koushiro. J'attends qu'il nous tienne informé…

- Peut-être que l'un de nos digivices parviendra à ouvrir la porte ? demanda Daisuke. Après tout, les notre sont plus avancés.

Sora proposa alors à Kari de conduire Daisuke jusqu'au petit salon, puis elle se retrouva seule à seul avec Takeru.

- Comment va Matt ?

- Pourquoi tu ne lui poses pas la question toi même ? demanda le plus jeune à son aînée.

Surprise, Sora lui répondit :

- C'est délicat…

- Pas que pour toi, s'emporta Takeru.

Sora posa maternellement sa main sur le bras de Takeru pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

- Pourquoi la première chose que tu trouves à me dire c'est de me demander des nouvelles de mon frère ? Je ne suis pas que son petit frère, je sais vivre sans être dans son ombre !

- T.K. ! arrêta Sora. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'offenser, tu le sais bien.

- Et arrête avec cette attitude de maman avec moi, je suis plus un enfant !

Takeru tourna le dos à son amie et celle-ci lui répondit sans réfléchir :

- Tu devrais cesser d'agir comme un enfant !

Sora le laissa dans la salle à manger et partit rejoindre ses deux autres amis dans le salon. Daisuke et Hikari venaient d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. Ils annoncèrent alors à Sora :

- Tu as reçu un e-mail de Koushiro.


End file.
